Carretera Abierta
by xlovelykogan
Summary: Kendall quiere despejar su mente de todos los malos recuerdos del pasado viajando ciudad en ciudad. Conoce a Logan cuando se pasa por Texas y éste decide acompañarlo... pero tiene un secreto guardado. Título original: Open Road por Ercassiel-x
1. Chapter 1

Kendall lanzó su última bolsa en el maletero de su coche y luego se volvió hacia su madre y su hermana en la acera.

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo?"

"Sí, mamá. Estoy seguro," Kendall sonrió con cariño.

"¿Y estás absolutamente seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"

Kendall envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su madre, abrazándola, "Voy a estar fuera sólo un mes, mamá. No te preocupes, voy a estar bien."

Sra. Knight suspiró, "¿Me prometes que tendrás cuidado?"

"Por supuesto. Y te llamaré todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sra. Knight se alejó del abrazo y se mantiene en la cara de su hijo en sus manos, sonriendo, "Eres un buen chico."

Kendall dio un suave beso en la mejilla de su madre y le dio otro abrazo, "Te quiero, mamá."

Curioso sí mismo lejos de las manos de su madre, Kendall se volvió hacia Katie y la levantó en sus brazos.

"Te echaré de menos, hermanita."

Katie puso los ojos, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa, "Vas a estar de vuelta en un mes. Simplemente no hagas nada estúpido, ¿está bien? Oh! ¡Y será mejor que me traigas un regalo!"

Kendall se rió un poco, "Voy a encontrar algo."

Acababa de poner a su hermana hacia abajo cuando abrazó de nuevo a su madre. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró pesadamente.

"Te quiero, cariño."

"Yo también te quiero, mamá."

Kendall finalmente se subió en el asiento del conductor. Se sentía nervioso y asustado, pero él había querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo y aquí era su oportunidad.

Bajó las ventanillas y se despidió de su familia.

Al doblar la esquina, su madre y su hermana desaparecieron de su vista, el adolescente rubio encendió la radio, la reproducción del CD mixto que él había hecho para su viaje por carretera de California.

California siempre ha fascinado a Kendall. Parecía un lugar luminoso, concurrido y cálido para ser, en contraste con su ciudad natal en Minnesota. Kendall necesitaba desesperadamente salir y despejar la cabeza.

Claro, él se perdería sus cargas familiares, pero estaría de vuelta y volvería a verlos pronto. Kendall sólo tenía que hacer esto ahora.

Minnesota traía demasiados malos recuerdos para Kendall y él estaba empezando a sentirse atrapado. El viaje había sido planeado desde hace meses, pero Kendall nunca tuvo el coraje de seguir adelante con ella, eso fue hasta que su novia de tres años terminó repentinamente su relación.

Kendall tenía el corazón destrozado. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Así que aquí está, tres semanas más tarde, a partir de su gran viaje necesario.

Kendall dejó Minnesota, admirando los diferentes lugares de interés que se precipitaron por las ventanas mientras conducía. Pero el adolescente pronto descubrió que ya no estaba nervioso, estaba emocionado. Sonreía mientras cantaba junto a la radio, en la dirección de Des Moines, Iowa.

Ser un líder natural, Kendall le encanta estar en el control y la tomar las decisiones. Este viaje fue perfecto para él. Él fue capaz de parar donde quisiera, visitar cualquier ciudad que quisiera, y la conducción durante todo el tiempo que quisiera. Kendall también descubrió rápidamente que amaba caminar alrededor de los diferentes pueblos y ciudades como la noche ya que se podía decir mucho sobre el lugar por su vida nocturna.

Pero Kendall no encontró a sí mismo yendo a todos los clubes y bares. Tenía su identificación falsa a mano cuando lo hizo. Kendall descubrió que sería prefería caminar por los parques y campos en la puesta de sol. Era muy tranquilo y relajante, después de horas al volante. Pero también fue muy romántico. Kendall veía un montón de parejas caminando mano a mano mientras vagaba alrededor en la noche y no lo hizo sentirse solo, sino que le hizo pensar en la chica que le rompió el corazón. Pero en cualquier momento que Kendall pensaba en ella, él sacudía el pensamiento de su cabeza, recordando rápidamente a sí mismo que este viaje le iba a ayudar a que se olvidara de ella.

Kendall iba a los clubes de vez en cuando y se perdió en la música y el alcohol. Las niñas se presionaron a sí mismas en contra de él y Kendall disfruta de la sensación de tener a alguien cerca de él, pero no fue más allá de un poco de baile en la pista de baile.

Antes del viaje, Kendall había estado ahorrando todo su dinero extra, asegurándose de que iba a tener suficiente dinero para su viaje para visitar todos los lugares que deseaba y para tener la noche de vez en cuando en un motel.

Cuando Kendall encontró en Lincoln, Nebraska, descubrió que le encantaba la vida nocturna. La calle estaba llena de bares y discotecas y Kendall estaba empezando a sentirse solo otra vez - a pesar de que sólo había estado en la carretera durante cinco días - por lo que decidió comprobar correctamente la escena de la noche.

El adolescente se quedó en Lincoln durante tres noches, visitando la ciudad, la calle cada noche. En la segunda noche, fue abordado por un grupo de clientes habituales que lo invitaron a unirse a ellos. Kendall aceptó con entusiasmo y tuvo una gran noche contándoles todo sobre dónde había estado hasta ahora, lo que había planeado y - cuando había bebido mucho - que bailó con ellas en la pista de baile, riendo y dejándose ir.

La bonita chica rubia en el grupo - Kendall estaba de verdad demasiado borracho para recordar alguno de sus nombres - le sonrió mientras bailaba cerca de él. Kendall se humedeció los labios y le devolvió la sonrisa, agarrándose la muñeca y acercándola más. La muchacha se volvió en su agarre y se recostó contra su pecho mientras se balanceaba sus caderas con la suya. Las manos de Kendall se aferraron a sus caderas y se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras él la besaba. Ella comenzó a presionar contra él con más fuerza y las manos de Kendall se deslizaron hasta sus muslos y sus dedos jugaron con el dobladillo de su vestido corto y apretado, blanco, acariciando sobre su piel suave.

Kendall terminó siendo arrastrado a un cuarto de baño donde la chica rubia se puso de rodillas y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sus dedos se retuercen en su pelo mientras ella trabajaba su boca en él, dándole la liberación que no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

El grupo lo invitó a salir con ellos de nuevo la noche siguiente, y Kendall aceptó su oferta.

Al final de la noche siguiente, la chica rubia de antes lo invitó a su casa, pero Kendall se negó, alegando que tenía que volver a la calle temprano a la mañana siguiente. En honor a la verdad, sin embargo, Kendall no quería acostarse con ella.

La resaca que tenía al día siguiente era el infierno, lamentó haber bebdio mucho en los últimos días, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era agradable.

Caía la tarde en el momento en que finalmente consiguió volver a la carretera, tiene intención de dirigirse a Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

Caía la tarde en el momento en Kendall finalmente consiguió volver a la carretera, tiene la intención de dirigirse a Texas.

Se detuvo un par de veces en el camino para llenar el tanque de gasolina casi vacío y luego otra vez cuando fue tentado por la comida rápida. Luego continuó conduciendo, pero dentro de una hora, se encontró a sí mismo parando otra vez.

Mientras conducía por un largo camino rural, los ojos de Kendall se sintieron atraídos por una figura por el lado de la carretera. El chico parecía estar alrededor de la misma edad que Kendall y la bolsa que llevaba era casi tan grande como él. Kendall le observó mientras conducía cerca, el niño se acercó muy despacio, arrastrando los pies contra el suelo seco. Parecía agotado y Kendall sintió pena por él. Sabía que no debía recoger a un autoestopista, pero el adolescente se preocupó por este niño, por lo que paró.

Kendall se detuvo justo en frente de él, haciendo que el niño se detuviera en seco y mirara al coche con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Hey, ¿A dónde te dirijes?"

El extraño se apoderó de las correas de su mochila con fuerza, "Um ... no sé."

Kendall frunció sus cejas, "¿No lo sabes?"

"Sólo donde este camino me lleve, supongo."

"Te puedo dar un paseo, si es que quieres"

"Oh, no. No, gracias. No soy un autoestopista".

"No importa si no puedes seguir vagando por las calles. No es seguro y va a oscurecer pronto.".

"Bueno, he estado muy bien hasta ahora."

Kendall frunció el ceño, "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado caminando?"

El chico se encogió de hombros, "¿Unos pocos días?"

"Vamos, necesitas un descanso."

"Estoy bien, de verdad. No quiero molestarte-"

"No me molesta. Para ser honesto, he estado en la carretera durante una semana y medio, me siente solo. Me vendría bien la compañía."

El chico se quedó callado por un momento, aparentemente pensando las cosas. Miró a Kendall, quien le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿nosotros no conocemos?"

"¡Totalmente! podemos llegar a conocernos el uno a otro; va a ser increíble."

El muchacho le dio una sonrisa sincera: "Gracias."

Kendall sonrió y fue a tomar la bolsa del niño, tomando en el maletero de su coche.

"Pero ¿cómo sé que no eres un asesino en serie que se alimenta de autoestopistas?"

Kendall se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa divertida, "Buen trabajo, entonces no eres un autoestopista, ¿no?" Él sonrió.

"Oh, sí. Sí", se rió el muchacho.

Kendall se metió en su coche y le sonrió al niño una vez que fue atado en el asiento del pasajero.

"Así que," empezó una vez que se dirigían por la carretera. "¿Tienes un nombre?"

"Es Logan. Logan Mitchell".

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Logan Mitchell. Soy Kendall Knight."

Kendall notó a Logan relajarse un poco más y sonrió para sus adentros. Logan miró por la ventana, cuando se dirigían a lo largo.

"Por lo tanto, Logan. ¿De donde eres?"

El moreno sacó los ojos de los paisajes y miró Kendall, "Dallas".

"Oh, ¿Texas? ¡Genial! Ahí es donde me dirigía... Oh, mierda. Probablemente no quieras volver a casa, ¿verdad?"

Logan sonrió con timidez, "No me importa. Yo no quiero arruinar tus planes. Sólo puedes dejarme en el siguiente pueblo."

Kendall negó con la cabeza: "No, realmente no tengo un plan. Voy donde quiero. ¿En dónde no has estado? ¿Qué hay de Denver? Puedo tomar el camino hasta allí..."

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ver Texas?"

Kendall negó con la cabeza, "Está bien. Era una especie de ruta de todos modos. Voy a llegar a LA más rápido de esta manera."

"¿Vas a Los Ángeles?" Los ojos de Logan brillaron con interés.

"Si. ¿Quieres venir?"

Logan quedó en silencio de nuevo, viendo a Kendall para ver si hablaba en serio.

"¿En serio? Nos hemos conocido ¿hace cuanto? ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Y quieres que yo vaya a LA contigo?"

"¡Claro que vamos a ser capaces de llegar a conocer unos a otros en el camino, pero no voy a obligarte… puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"No," sonrió Logan. "Quiero".

"¡Genial!"

Cayeron en una conversación cómoda. Logan le explicó que necesitaba salir de Texas por un tiempo antes de que él comenzara a entrenar para convertirse en un médico. Los próximos años sería una locura para él y quería una oportunidad de ver algunos lugares antes de que todo comenzara.

Kendall escuchó con interés y comparte con Logan su ambición de convertirse en un famoso jugador de hockey sobre hielo. Ambos fueron gratamente sorprendidos cuando Logan le dijo que él estaba en el equipo de hockey sobre hielo de su escuela secundaria.

"¡Eso es increíble! Deberíamos ir a patinar algún día. Quiero ver lo que tienes"

Logan asintió: "Claro. Veremos si eres tan bueno como dices que eres."

"Oh, si lo soy."

Logan se rió y negó con la cabeza. Kendall le sonrió y luego se enderezó en su asiento, mirando por delante de él.

"Oh, hey! Un motel. ¿Se te apetece una cómoda cama esta noche?"

Logan se encogió de hombros, "No me importa. Quiero decir, tu auto está bien, es más cómodo que un montón de tierra."

Kendall frunció el ceño, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que significaba Logan, "¿Has estado durmiendo en el suelo?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza, no veía cuál era el problema: "Bueno, tengo un saco de dormir y una almohada"

"Bien, nos quedaremos en el motel esta noche."

Kendall salió del camino y se subió hacia el motel, estacionamiento y saliendo.

"Kendall, yo realmente no tengo esa cantidad de dinero... la escuela Med es cara y -" Logan dijo tímidamente mientras seguía al rubio con el tronco.

"Hey," Kendall lo interrumpió, agarrando sus maletas. "No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a pagar. Iba a parar en un motel de pronto de todos modos... Me muero por una ducha."

Kendall llevó sus dos maletas a la recepción, a pesar de que Logan le ofreció llevar los suyos. Se les entregaron sus tarjetas de llave y Kendall se las dio.  
"Tú cuidas de ellos mientras yo tomo las maletas."

"En serio, Kendall. Puedo llevar mi propia maleta."

"Tú has llevado el tiempo suficiente."

Logan rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia su habitación. El moreni de inmediato se desplomó en la cama, suspirando felizmente. Kendall se rió un poco y arrojó su chaqueta sobre el sillón.

"Bueno, voy a la ducha. Tú te pones cómodo."

"Oh, lo estoy."

Kendall se desnudó y abrió la ducha, consiguiendo que a la temperatura fuera adecuada. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho su teléfono sonar en la otra habitación.

"¿Logan?" -gritó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Puedes ver quién es?"

"Es tu mamá."

Kendall gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que él no había llamado a ella por su actualización diaria.

"Ok, ¿puede responder y decirle que estaré allí en un segundo?" Preguntó Kendall, sabiendo que su madre se asustaría si dejaría el correo de voz.

Cogió una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura antes de que él saliera del baño. Encontró a Logan de pie en medio de la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja con los ojos muy abiertos y asustado, y él se echó a reír.

"... Um, no. No, señora Knight, no lo soy. Por favor-." Logan pareció aliviado al ver a Kendall y rápidamente le entregó su teléfono.

"Hola, mamá. No, estoy bien, estaba a punto de tomar una ducha ... No, mamá, él no es peligroso", Kendall sonrió a Logan que todavía parecía nervioso. "Logan es un amigo mamá, que va a ser médico; quiere salvar vidas, no tomarlos... Bueno, lo siento por no haberte llamado hoy, he estado ocupado... Bien, te llamaré a primera hora de la mañana, para que sepas que Logan no me mató mientras dormía".

Kendall se rió un poco al ver que los ojos de Logan crecían aún más.

"Está bien, mamá. Te quiero. Adiós."

Se quedó en silencio mientras Kendall colgó el teléfono y lo puso de nuevo en su chaqueta. Se volvió y sonrió a Logan.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Tu mamá piensa que soy un asesino."

"Ella es sobre protectora. No te preocupes por eso."

Logan asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Kendall suspiró y se sentó junto a él, lanzando un brazo sobre los hombros.

"Yo no creo que seas un asesino, ¿bien?"

"D-dijiste que éramos amigos", sonrió Logan.

"Lo somos", Kendall le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, como amigo, te puedo decir que vayas a tomar su ducha ahora. Porque estas un poco pegajoso."

"Vaya, gracias Logan," Kendall rió, erizando el pelo del niño y lo empujándolo de nuevo en la cama.

Kendall fue finalmente capaz de tener su ducha y cuando regresó del baño, él sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cuando vio a Logan dormido en la cama, se acurrucó en la parte superior de las cubiertas.

Se colocó un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto y luego caminó hacia el lado del lugar de Logan en la cama, sonriendo como el muchacho se veía tranquilo. Como no quería despertarlo, Kendall quitó cuidadosamente los zapatos de Logan y lo maniobró con cuidado para meterlo en la cama. Luego apagó la luz y se metió en el otro lado de la cama, para dormir casi de inmediato.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Logan despertó, Kendall estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre. El rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Logan le respondió sonriendo también mientras se frotaba los ojos. Con el tiempo se levantó de la cama e hizo un gesto a Kendall hacia el cuarto de baño diciendo que iba a tomar una ducha. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa y lo vio alejarse, mientras trataba de escuchar a su madre por el teléfono.

Después de la ducha, Logan se ató una toalla a la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño. Él se echó a reír al ver a Kendall.

"¿Sigues hablando con tu madre?"

Kendall le dio una mirada juguetona y asintió con la cabeza. Logan sonrió y se fue a su bolso para sacar un poco de ropa que ponerse.

"... Sí, mamá, la abuela me dijo la última vez que estuve más de ... Mira, yo y Logan volveremos a salir a la carretera actual. Te llamaré mañana, ¿está bien? Sí, mamá, voy a tener cuidado. Lo haré. Bueno, adiós ... Sí, yo también te quiero. Adiós".

Kendall suspiró de alivio cuando por fin fue capaz de colgar el teléfono.

"Yo no habría pensado que eras como un niño de mamá", bromeó Logan, cerrando la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros y el acaparamiento de su camiseta.

Kendall sacó la lengua "Ella dijo hola."

Logan luego frunció el ceño: "¿Para mí? ¿En serio?"

"Sí, tú. Ella ya no cree que eres un asesino."

"¿Porque has sobrevivido una noche?"

"Oh, ¿has planeando matarme otra noche, entonces? ¿Quién dice que voy a dejar que te quedes una noche más?"

La cara de Logan se redujo ligeramente y Kendall puso los ojos.

"Estaba bromeando."

"S-Sí. Ya lo sé," contestó Logan rápidamente, tirando de su camiseta.

"Vamos, toma tus cosas. Vamos a salir de aquí, me muero por el desayuno."

Volvieron al coche. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se detuviera de nuevo, cuando Kendall se emocionó por ver un IHOP.

"Entonces, ¿no vas a llamar a tu madre y decirle dónde estás?"

Logan se encogió de hombros mientras se corta en su desayuno: "Mi mamá no necesita actualizaciones constantes."

Kendall frunció el ceño: "Pero ¿ella no se preocupa?"

Logan suspiró, dejando los cubiertos, "Mira, vine a este viaje para estar lejos de mis padres ..."

"Ah, claro," Kendall respondió, tragando el bocado de tortilla. "Lo siento ... Uh, si alguna vez necesitas, ya sabes, hablar de ello, estoy aquí."

Logan asintió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, "Gracias Kendall."

"No hay problema."

Kendall vio que Logan dio un largo trago de su taza de café antes de continuar comiendo, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que se escondía Logan, pero sabía que no podía decir nada. Él ni siquiera había conocido a Logan por un día, habían muchas cosas que no sabían el uno del otro todavía.

"Tenemos que salir esta noche," Kendall sugirió, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Parece que te vendría bien un trago ..."

"Pero no tengo 21 ..."

"Bueno, yo tampoco. Se llama una identificación falsa ¿No tienes uno?"

Logan miró un poco avergonzado mientras negaba con la cabeza, "No, yo nunca he - En realidad no he estado borracho antes"

"¿No has estado borracho? ¿Qué? Ok, vamos a tomar alcohol esta noche"

Logan se rió un poco, "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Estás dispuesto?"

Logan terminó el último bocado de la tortilla, dejando a Kendall en espera de una respuesta. Luego se dirigió al rubio con una sonrisa: "Claro, vamos a hacerlo."

Mientras conducían cerca de Denver, Kendall se detuvo en diferentes tiendas de conveniencia, la compra de una variedad de diferentes bebidas - sin saber qué le gustaría Logan. Logan le ofreció a Kendall algo de dinero para ello, pero el rubio se negó a aceptarlo. Así, mientras que Kendall estaba en la tienda, Logan pasó treinta dólares en la guantera.

"¿En serio, Kendall? ¿Un campo?" Logan alzó una ceja mientras se detuvieron al lado de la carretera desierta.

"¿Qué hay de malo en ello? No estamos borrachos en mi auto ... y de todos modos, es una buena noche."

Logan rodó los ojos y se bajó del auto con Kendall, ayudándole con el alcohol. Caminaron hacia el centro del campo, fuera de la vista de los autos que pasaban por delante. Ambos se sentaron y Kendall inmediatamente agarró dos cervezas, lanzando una a Logan.

"¿Por qué la gente bebe tanto de esto?" Preguntó Logan, volviendo la nariz después de su primer bocado.

"Se pone mejor cuanto más se bebe."

"Hmm ... Ya veremos."

"¿Por qué vas a Los Ángeles, Kendall?"

Kendall se arremolinaba los restos de su tercera botella de cerveza, mirando, "Siempre quise visitarlo. Lo había planeado durante mucho tiempo."

"Sí, lo sé," Logan asintió con la cabeza - ellos habían hablado de esto en el auto. "Pero ¿por qué ahora?"

Kendall se bebió el resto de su bebida y tiró la botella a un lado, uniéndose a los otros vacíos. Luego miró a Logan, estudiando su cara amable. A Kendall le pareció extraño lo cómodo que se sentía alrededor de este chico ya, era muy fácil hablar con él.

"Mi novia me dejó."

"Oh. Oh, uh, eso apesta. Lo siento."

Kendall se encogió de hombros, "Fue muy inesperado, ya sabes, quiero decir, estuvimos juntos durante tres años-"

"¿Tres años? Wow, debes haberla realmente amado."

"Sí," asintió Kendall. "Bueno, creo que lo hice. Pero cuanto más pienso en ella, más me doy cuenta de que nos _estabamos_ separando. Al final de nuestra relación, creo que estábamos actuando más como amigos ... Ahora me doy cuenta de que la chispa ya no estaba allí" Kendall sujetó otra cerveza, "He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras he estado conduciendo."

Logan asintió con la cabeza, una suave sonrisa en su rostro, "lo veo."

Kendall estudió su cerveza sin abrir: "Quiero algo más fuerte. ¿Vodka?"

"¿Por qué no?" Logan sonrió.

Kendall no pudo evitar reírse de la cara que Logan hizo después de su primer trago de Vodka.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Kendall resopló.

"¡Eso quema!"

"Claro que no. ¿Quieres más?"

"No lo sé ..."

"Oh, vamos, Logan. La quemadura no es tan mala después de un tiempo," Kendall movió sus cejas ridículas y le tendió la botella.

"Eres una mala influencia para mí, Kendall Knight" Logan echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cogía la botella.

"... Me gustaría que hubiera música" Logan arrastró las palabras, apoyándose en el hombro de Kendall. "¡Realmente quiero bailar!"

"¿Quieres _bailar_?"

"¡Sí!" Logan asintió con la cabeza, agarrando la mano de Kendall y lo poniéndolo de pie.

Kendall observó cuando Logan comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, con los ojos cerrados mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire.

"¡Vamos, Kendall, baila conmigo!"

Kendall rió, pero siguió la corriente y empezó a bailar con él, "Estás tan borracho ahora mismo."

"¡No estás bebido lo suficiente!" Logan se rió, tomando un trago de vodka y luego se lo pasó a Kendall. "Mis padres me matarían si pudieran verme ahora. ¡Son _tan_ aburridos! Ellos no me dejan tener nada divertido."

"Bueno, parece que te lo estás pasando bien ahora", sonrió Kendall.

"¡Lo estoy! ¿Hace calor aquí, o solo soy yo?"

Kendall le dio gracia y frunció el ceño, "¿Qué?"

"¡Hace _mucho_ calor!"

De repente, las manos de Logan estaban agarrando en el dobladillo de su camiseta y tirando de él por encima de su cabeza. Kendall se echó a reír mientras el moreno hizo un gesto con la camisa por encima de su cabeza antes de que lo lanzara en dirección a Kendall. Las manos de Logan entonces fueron a su cinturón y se habrían deshecho si Kendall no había agarrado sus muñecas.

"¡Whoa! Ok Logan, cálmate", sonrió.

"Vamos, Kendall. ¡Desnúdate conmigo!" Logan se humedeció los labios y trató de tirar del rubio la camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

"¡No, no. No Logan!" Kendall se defendió, tirando de las manos del niño de inmediato.

Logan se rió mientras trataba de agarrar la camisa de Kendall. Kendall rió de nuevo mientras trataba de esquivar sus manos. Tropezando con sus propios pies, Logan se desplomó y cayó sobre el pecho de Kendall, tirándolo al suelo.

"Oops," Logan rió, acostado sobre el pecho de Kendall y le sonreía.

"¡Sal de mi, tonto!", Kendall puso los ojos, dándole un empujón juguetón.

Logan salió de él, tumbado a su lado en la hierba y miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Se quedó en silencio, ya que tanto admiraba y luego Logan suavemente comenzó a señalar las constelaciones y la lista de una variedad de datos espaciales aleatorios. Después de un tiempo, Kendall se encontró mirando Logan en lugar del cielo. Por último, el moreno detectada que el otro chico lo miraba y él volvió la cabeza para mirar al chico sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo tú todavía puedes recordar todo esto cuando estás borracho."

Logan sonrió con sus mejillas tonos de rosa, "Lo siento ..."

"No te disculpes. Me gusta. Nunca me di cuenta de lo genial que el universo."

"Es increíble lo mucho que está ahí fuera. Somos tan pequeños en comparación."

Se quedaron en silencio, ahora mirando hacia el cielo de la noche y dejando que las palabras de Logan fluyan.

Kendall nunca se había sentido tan pequeño. En un espacio que nunca le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora estaba fascinado. Se preguntó qué más había por ahí, qué otra cosa estaba aún por descubrir.

Kendall sintió un peso a su lado y la cabeza de Logan estaba en su pecho. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba dormido y él sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de él. Kendall sabía que debería haberlo despertado para ir a dormir en el auto, pero el moreno parecía tan tranquilo que no se atrevía a hacerlo. De todos modos, era una hermosa noche y era muy poco probable que alguien pudiera tropezar con ellos. Así Kendall cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo tomara.


	4. Chapter 4

Al no estar acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo como Logan lo estaba, Kendall estaba despierto primero. El sol brillaba y gimió mientras se quemaba los ojos, la decisión de mantenerlos cerrados durante un minuto más. Una vez que el sol no parece tan brillante, los ojos de Kendall parpadearon abiertos y estirados. Logan aún se extendió sobre el pecho y los dedos del moreno en camisa de Kendall mientras se estiraba. Kendall sonrió y rozó sus dedos por el cabello del niño.

"Buenos días," Kendall sonrió cuando los ojos de Logan finalmente se abrieron.

Logan inmediatamente gimió y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kendall, protegiéndose los ojos sensibles del sol.

"¿Qué te pasa, Logan? ¿Tienes un poco de resaca?" Kendall sonrió, empujándolo en el lado y haciéndole retorcerse.

"Ssh, no tan alto. Mi cabeza va a explotar."

Logan cuidadosamente se incorporó, frotándose los ojos. Luego frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está mi camisa?"

"Lo tiraste por allí", señaló Kendall.

Logan se levantó a recogerlo, "Y-yo no hice nada vergonzoso, ¿verdad?"

"¿No te acuerdas?"

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza, "no lo creo."

"Oh, bueno, no estuviste tan mal... Sólo querías que me desnudara contigo."

La cara de Logan se puso rojo brillante y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"No te preocupes, fui capaz de detenerte."

Logan asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien. ¿Debemos irnos ahora?"

Kendall suspiró, sabiendo que Logan se sintió avergonzado. Se puso de pie y recogió sus botellas vacías antes de liderar el camino de vuelta al auto. Logan cogió sus gafas de sol del bolso y luego se deslizó en silencio en el asiento del pasajero, mirando por la ventana, como Kendall empezó a conducir.

"Sabes, una vez, me emborraché tanto que corrí todo el jardín de mi amigo en sólo mis boxers. Era casi invierno en Minnesota. Estaba demasiado congelado", admitió Kendall.

Logan se dirigió al rubio, "¿En serio?"

"Sí," sonrió Kendall. "Y otra vez, yo y un amigo estuvimos en el armario de su madre. Me pasé el resto de la noche con un vestido negro ajustado y medias."

Eso consiguió una risa de Logan, "¡Eso es una locura!"

"Nuestros amigos nos tomaron fotos; te las mostraré alguna vez."

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"

"Así que no tienes de qué avergonzarte, Logan. No es tu culpa que te conviertas en una bailarina de stripper cuando estás borracho."

"¡Hey!" Logan hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo", se rió Kendall.

Logan le devolvió la sonrisa, "Me divertí, por cierto. Creo que... nunca he sido capaz de hacer nada de eso en casa."

"¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? ¿No vas a fiestas?"

"Realmente no tengo muchos amigos en Texas, siempre estoy estudiando. Pero incluso si me invitan a uno, mis padres no me dejan ir porque piensan que va a ponerse en el camino de mi educación."

"Vaya que es una mierda. No es de extrañar que querías salir de allí."

"Sí," suspiró Logan. "Y van a ser aún peor estos próximos años cuando esté en la escuela de medicina. Ellos son médicos, así, dos de los mejores en el estado, y ellos quieren que sea lo mismo. Soy una decepción a ellos ya, así que quiero que estén orgullosos de mí por una vez"

"¿Cómo puedes defraudarlos? Eres impresionante, Logan. ¿Cómo pueden no ver eso?"

"Gracias, Kendall," Logan sonrió con timidez. "También eres increíble."

"Lo sé."

Logan puso los ojos y se rió en voz baja, "Idiota".

Finalmente, llegaron a Denver y Kendall condujo a los Jardines Botánicos de Denver. Una vez que estaban estacionados, Kendall tomó su cámara y comenzó a caminar.

"Logan, sonríe" dijo Kendall, cogiendo al niño con la guardia baja y tomando una foto de él.  
"Q-¿qué estás haciendo?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros, sonriendo: "Mi mamá quiere que yo tome fotos de los lugares que voy."

"Bueno, no creo que ella quiera ver fotos de mí. Debería tomar algunas de ti."

Logan hizo un robo de la cámara, pero Kendall la mantuvo por encima de su cabeza, justo fuera del alcance de Logan. El moreno hizo un puchero y se rindió, caminando lejos de Kendall. El rubio corrió a ponerse detrás de él.

"Sonríe, Logan."

"¡Deja de tomar fotos de mí!" Logan se rió, golpeando la cámara lejos.

"¡Pero este lugar es increíble!" hizo un gesto en torno a todas las plantas y prados.

"Entonces toma fotografías de las flores. ¿Por qué tengo que estar en ellos también?"

"Porque eres increíble."

Logan se rió entre dientes, con las mejillas sonrojadas rosa y Kendall aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar otra foto de él, y luego otro cuando Logan miró.

"Está bien, lo siento. No hay más fotos," Kendall sonrió, dejando que la cámara cuelgue alrededor del cuello.

"¡Bien! Ahora, vamos a ir al Memorial Boettcher"

La ceja de Kendall se levantó mientras Logan dio una mirada inquisitiva. "¿El qué?" preguntó, sacando su mapa.

"Es la mayor estructura de invernadero tropical único en los . Se supone que es impresionante."

Kendall sonrió con diversión, "Está bien, vamos."

Terminaon de pasar todo el día en los jardines. Logan actuó como guía turístico de Kendall, contándole acerca de las diferentes plantas y climas. Kendall fue sorprendido por la cantidad que Logan sabía, este muchacho es una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido y por lo general, Kendall no se preocupa por todas las cosas complicadas, pero Logan de alguna manera, hizo que fuera interesante.

Esa noche, pasaron por un drive-thru para comer algo y luego siguieron conduciendo.

"¿Está cansado?" Kendall preguntó a Logan que volvió a bostezar.

"No, estoy bien."

"No me importa si quieres ir a dormir."

"Me siento rudo, aunque, todavía estás conduciendo."

"¿Y? no voy a estar por mucho tiempo."

Logan sacudió la cabeza, "Voy a esperar hasta que nos detengamos."

Kendall puso los ojos: "Está bien."

A pocos kilómetros de la carretera, Kendall se detuvo en un estacionamiento vacío. Fue antes de lo que tenía previsto parar, pero Logan realmente necesitaba dormir, la cabeza seguía meciéndose y golpeando contra la ventana mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

El rubio cogió sus mantas y almohadas de la cajuela y luego volvió a subir al coche.

"Vete a dormir, Logan," Kendall le dijo en voz baja mientras se reclinó a su asiento, sacando sus zapatos y lanzando su gorro en el asiento trasero.

Logan estaba profundamente dormido. Kendall sonrió y cerró las puertas antes de sentarse bajo sus propias cubiertas y de ir a dormir.

Cuando Kendall despertó, miró hacia el asiento de Logan, esperando encontrarlo todavía dormido, pero el muchacho se había ido. Kendall se incorporó y miró alrededor del auto. Le consoló un poco cuando vio que la bolsa de Logan todavía estaba allí, pero no tenía ni idea donde el niño estaba.

"¿Logan?" gritó.

Un par de minutos más tarde, vio una figura corriendo hacia él entre los arbustos a lo lejos.

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Um, yo sólo necesitaba hacer pis... Lo siento, pensé que todavía estarías durmiendo."

"Oh," Kendall se sintió un poco avergonzado por exagerando. "Lo siento."

"¿Crees que te había dejado?"

Kendall torpemente se rascó la nuca: "Esperaba que no te hubieras..."

Logan le dio una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante: "Yo no voy a salir corriendo, Kendall. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que todavía quieras que lo haga. Has sido muy bueno conmigo. Gracias."

"Me alegro de que te conociera, Logan. Este viaje no habría sido tan divertido por mi cuenta."

Logan sonrió, "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?"

"Bueno" Kendall comenzó mientras se subían en el auto. "Estaba pensando que vayamos a Elitch Gardens ¿has oído de él? es un parque de diversiones ¡Tiene un parque acuático también!"

"Suena increíble... no tengo ninguna cosa para nadar sin embargo."

"Oh bueno, probablemente tenga un par de pantalones cortos que se ajusten a ti."

Logan alzó una ceja, "¿Llevas más de un par?"

"Bueno, me estoy dirigiendo a Cali..."

"¡Oh sí! Tiene sentido."

Llegaron al parque y Logan se bajó, meciéndose con entusiasmo sobre las puntas de sus pies, cuando Kendall abrió el maletero y cogió dos pares de pantalones cortos de natación.

"Esta es tal vez el más pequeño que tengo. Pruébatelos, deben adaptarse."

Logan miró a su alrededor en el aparcamiento, "¿Ahora?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros, "nadie observa, no te preocupes."

Kendall deslizó fuera de sus pantalones y se puso uno negro corto antes de cambiar a una camiseta roja. Logan vaciló antes de cambiar rápidamente los pantalones cortos blancos de Kendall, atando la cuerda bien apretada para que no se caigan.

"¿Quieres una camisa limpia?"

"Um, esta es mi última limpia."

Kendall arrojó una de sus camisetas azules a Logan, quien sonrió agradecidamente mientras se cambiaba en ella.

Se dirigieron a las taquillas.

"Tengo que llamar a mi mamá. ¿Puedes comprar los billetes, mientras que rápidamente hago eso, por favor?"

Logan asintió: "Claro,"

"Ten, esto debe cubrir el costo de las entradas."

Logan puso los ojos con una sonrisa divertida, "Aleja tu dinero, Kendall. Yo pagaré"

"No puedo hacer que pagues, estás ahorrando -"

"No me estás haciendo nada. Quiero hacerlo. Tú has comprado todo lo demás hasta ahora, tengo que pagar de vuelta de alguna manera..."

"Me estás pagando haciéndome compañía. Ahora, ve por dos entradas."

Logan suspiró cuando él tomó el dinero y se puso en la fila. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Kendall, Logan metió el dinero en su bolsillo, con la intención de guardarla en la guantera después. Sacó su tarjeta.

Kendall estaba terminando su llamada telefónica cuando Logan regresó. Kendall le dio una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza y luego se despidió de su madre.

"¡Vamos a pasar un buen rato!" Kendall sonrió, agarrando la muñeca de Logan y corriendo en el parque.

Corrieron por el parque, tratando de conseguir el mayor número paseos posibles. Kendall rió de Logan cada vez que iban en una montaña rusa cuando el moreno le gritaba a la redonda.

"¿Te diviertes?" Kendall sonrió a Logan, cuyo cabello se pegaba para arriba en todas direcciones.

Logan asintió con entusiasmo, "¡Sí! ¡Oh, vamos a las copas del té!"

El rubio levantó las cejas, "¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! ¡Son divertidos! ¡Vamos!"

Kendall fue arrastrado en la dirección de la carrera taza de té y levantó las cejas de nuevo al ver cómo muchos niños pequeños estaban en la línea.

"¿No estamos un poco viejos para esto?"

"Pero me gusta," hizo un puchero Logan.

Kendall suspiró, pero se quedó en la línea por la sonrisa de Logan.

Finalmente, llegaron a la parte delantera y Logan corrió hacia una taza de color rosa. Kendall abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando lo vio lo feliz y emocionado.

"¡Vamos a poner las manos en el volante!" Logan le dijo, agarrando el plato en el centro de la copa.

Kendall puso sus manos al lado de Logan y se llevó a cabo el comienzo del viaje.

"¡Préndelo!" Logan gritó y rápidamente comenzó a girar la rueda.

Logan se rió y aplaudió cuando comenzaron a girar. Kendall rió también, pero luego empezó a sentirse muy mareado.

"Mierda, Logan," Kendall gruñó, soltando de la rueda.

"¡Kendall, vamos, sigue girando!"

"Yo-yo no puedo. ¡Voy a vomitar!"

La cabeza de Logan se disparó, dándole a Kendall una mirada de preocupación. Él dejó de girar la copa, dejando que gire lentamente por sí solo, y él acercó más al rubio. Puso una mano en la rodilla y otro en la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Cómo te puede gustar esto?" Kendall se quejó.

El viaje en el tiempo se detuvo y Kendall casi se cayó de la copa. Logan sonrió y saltó para ayudar a apoyarlo.

Kendall se inclinó sobre un cubo de basura cercano, en caso de que fuera a vomitar. Logan estaba junto a él, frotando suavemente la espalda del rubio.

"¿Qué es lo que _pasa_ con eso?"

"Um, eres el único que parecía tener un problema con él," Logan respondió, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Kendall miró, "Nadie giró tan rápido."

"Mira, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar para sentarse y nos tomamos una copa? Deja que tu estómago se relaje un poco."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien."

Logan sonrió y puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kendall, el se apoyo a él mientras se dirigían a un café.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Logan le preguntó mientras llevaba sus bebidas a la mesa que se había sentado Kendall.

"Mejor" el rubio murmuró, todavía se siente un poco avergonzado.

"¿Todavía quieres ir a los paseos de agua? Si no te sientes bien a la altura-"

"No, yo voy a estar bien. Podemos ir allí al lado."

Logan asintió con una sonrisa: "Está bien, siempre y cuando estés a la altura."

"Estoy bien, Logan."

Una vez que Logan comprobó que Kendall estaba bien, se dirigieron a la sección de agua del parque. Dejaron sus objetos de valor junto con sus camisetas y zapatos en un armario.

Cuando se cansaron de los paseos, se fueron a descansar en una de las piscinas. Bueno, Logan quería descansar, pero Kendall se encontró salpicando en el agua.

"En serio, Kendall, y si me salpicas..."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Kendall sonrió, golpeando al niño con el agua de nuevo.

Logan frunció los labios y se abalanzó sobre Kendall con un grito de guerra. Ambos cayeron de nuevo en el agua volviendo a reír. Logan envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall por detrás y colgaba de él. Kendall goleó de un lado a otro, tratando sacudir al niño más pequeño de él, pero el agarre de Logan era demasiado fuerte.

"¿Luchando Kendall?" Logan sonrió.

Kendall suspiró: "Sí ... creo que me doy por vencido."

Kendall sonrió y luego cayó hacia atrás a propósito, sumergiendo a los dos en el agua. Kendall ayudó a Logan agitando de nuevo en pie y trató de ocultar su diversión.

"A eso me refería" hizo un puchero al moreno.

Kendall se encogió de hombros, mirando satisfecho de sí mismo, "Era necesario".

Volvieron al coche cuando comenzaron a sentir hambre. Kendall sacó un paquete de galletas y le dio un par de Logan.

"Tengo que encontrar un lugar para lavar algo de ropa. Mientras que se estén lavando, ¿podríamos ir a comer?" Kendall sugirió.

Logan asintió con la cabeza, "Me parece bien. ¿No deberíamos secar primero? No quiero mojar los asientos..."

"Sólo tienes que cambiarte los que están debajo de tus pantalones"

Logan se sonrojó, "P-pero este es mi último par limpio de boxers... y todavía están un poco húmedos"

Kendall se mordió el labio inferior para detenerse sonriendo, "Bueno, quítatelo. Nadie lo sabrá."

"¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo hacer eso!"

Kendall puso los ojos: "Está bien. ¿Quieres un par de los míos? Podrían ser un poco más grande sin embargo."

"Es-es que ¿está bien?"

Kendall busca a través de sus maletas y le pasó un par limpio de boxers a Logan que sonríe tímidamente. Kendall se dio cuenta de que eran los últimos, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y cogió sus pantalones.

"Oh, ¿estas son los últimos? ¿Los quieres de vuelta?" Preguntó Logan, ahora sintiéndose culpable.

"No" Kendall sonrió suavemente. "No me molesta, puedes usarlos."

"Gracias, Kendall."

Los ojos de Logan estaban desorbitados cuando Kendall comenzó a desnudarse en medio de la playa del estacionamiento.

"¡Whoa! Kendall ¿qué-?" Logan se dio la vuelta, protegiéndose los ojos cuando Kendall tomó de los pantalones cortos y los boxers antes de que cambiara a los pantalones.

"¿Qué?" Kendall rió ante la reacción de Logan. "No hay nadie más alrededor."

"P-pero aún así... ¿Puedo dar la vuelta todavía?"

"Sí, es seguro."

Poco a poco, Logan se dio la vuelta, mirando a través de sus dedos para asegurarse de que Kendall no estaba mintiendo. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio al rubio abrocharse los jeans.

"¿Vas a cambiarte, Logan?"

"Oh, bueno, sí."

Logan cogió la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura mientras trataba de sacarse sus pantalones cortos. Kendall resopló cuando Logan se tambaleó y tuvo que mantenerse en el auto para apoyarse.

"¡Lo siento que no sea lo suficientemente cómodo para quitármelos en público!" Logan puso los ojos.

Kendall sonrió: "Lo estás cuando estás borracho, aunque..."

"Sí, pero nosotros no vamos a hablar de eso otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kendall rió ligeramente, "Parece que te estás divirtiendo. Deberíamos emborracharnos de nuevo algún día."

Logan dejó caer la toalla, después de haber sacado la ropa interior de Kendall ahora en adelante, y luego rápidamente se puso los jeans, "Eso no es probablemente una buena idea."

"¡Es una gran idea! Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte a hacerte una identificación falsa, lo haremos bien esta vez."

Logan se puso el jersey y negó con la cabeza: "No, hay demasiada gente... No quiero avergonzarme delante de todos ellos."

"No te preocupes. Estaré allí para asegurarme de que te comportes."

Kendall cerró el maletero y los dos se subieron al auto, Logan sigue pensando en la proposición de Kendall. Kendall esperó pacientemente, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Él sabía que él sería capaz de persuadir al moreno con el tiempo.

"¿Me prometes que no me dejarás hacer nada estúpido?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Kendall sonrió. "Te prometo. Quiero que tengas diversión, Logan… Para probar nuevas experiencias. Lucharás para encontrar tiempo para hacer todas estas cosas cuando estés en la escuela de medicina."

Logan suspiró y asintió, "Lo sé."


	5. Chapter 5

Condujeron un poco más hasta que Kendall se encontró con una lavandería. Se estacionaron y entraron en el edificio, pagando a una mujer para mantener un ojo en su lavado mientras ellos iban a comer algo.

Ellos estaban en el estado de ánimo para una comida adecuada – teniendo un montón de comida rápida y comida basura en la carretera. Así caminaron un par de cuadras y encontraron un pequeño café.

Consiguieron un par de Panini y cafés y se sentaron en una cabina en la esquina.

"¿Hay algo que quieras hacer al llegar a Los Ángeles?

Logan se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé. Sólo los lugares turísticos típicos, ¿sabes? Nunca he estado allí antes."

Kendall asintió, "Genial. Bueno, yo siempre he querido ver el letrero de Hollywood y el Paseo de la Fama."

"¡Sí! ¡Y al Teatro Chino!"

"¡Oh, definitivamente! ¿Alguna vez has navegado?"

Logan sacudió la cabeza, "No..."

"Deberíamos también eso entonces."

"Está bien", sonrió Logan.

**-0-**

Kendall siguió conduciendo, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas constantes que Logan hacía sobre dónde iban. El moreno se frustró cuando Kendall dijo que era una sorpresa, Logan odia las sorpresas.

"¿Utah? ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la gran sorpresa?"

Kendall asintió: "Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Logan rápidamente negó con la cabeza: "No, yo sólo- ¿Qué hay en Utah?"

"Ya verás."

Eso era todo. Cada vez que le volvía a preguntar, Kendall se prendía la radio y cantaba en voz alta.

Logan miró por la ventana, pasando por todos los lugares. Su interés le señaló a un edificio que se acercaba y se incorporó cuando Kendall lo llevó cerca de ella. Logan dio al rubio una mirada esperanzadora y Kendall sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Vamos a un planetario? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Kendall!"

"Pensé que te gustaría. He oído que tienen un gran espectáculo".

"¿Te gusta eso también?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros, "Estaba hablando de eso cuando estabas borracho. Pensé que era muy interesante."

Logan comenzó a sonrojarse, "Oh..."

Kendall siguió al moreno, escuchándolo hablar con entusiasmo de todas las exposiciones. Por lo general, no encontraría nada de esto interesante, pero Logan alguna manera lo hizo agradable.

Llegó el momento para el espectáculo y con entusiasmo fue a ocupar su asiento. Kendall miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la audiencia estaban con parejas. Cuando inició el programa, se dio cuenta de por qué, todo era muy romántico.

Kendall miró a Logan para ver si se había dado cuenta también, pero el niño estaba demasiado atraído por las estrellas y Kendall sonrió ante la mirada del muchacho del asombro.

Logan sintió la mirada de Kendall en él y se giró para darle una sonrisa y darle las gracias una vez más por traerlo aquí.

"¿Te divertiste entonces?" Preguntó Kendall, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño mientras se dirigían hacia el coche.

"¡Oh, fue increíble! ¡Muchas gracias!"

"No hay problema."

"¿_Te_ divertiste?"

Kendall asintió, "Lo hice. Lo haces interesante cuando hablas de él."

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente, "Oh, gracias."

Ellos pararon al lado de un campo en una carretera desierta de nuevo y ambos desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad.

"Vamos a estar en Los Ángeles mañana", Kendall dijo al otro chico.

"¡No puedo esperar!"

"Yo tampoco", sonrió Kendall.

Logan suspiró feliz y miró por la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo de la noche sin estrellas "Me gustaría que pudieras ver las estrellas esta noche... las estrellas siempre se ven tan hermosas."

"¿Estás pensando en el planetario?"

Logan asintió y se volvió hacia Kendall con una sonrisa: "Gracias por traerme, Kendall."

"Oh, eso está bien. Quiero decir, sé que te gusta mucho el espacio y esas cosas-"

"Oh, no. Quiero decir, gracias, en general... por llevarme contigo en este viaje. No tendrías porqué haber parado ahí, pero lo hiciste... a pesar de que dijiste que este viaje se suponía ser sólo para ti para despejar tu cabeza. "

"Bueno, no creo que eso funcionó. Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar por mi cuenta, pero cuando te conocí... fuiste una distracción. Me ayudarías a divertirme y olvidarme de casa. Creo que estaba destinado a conocerte, Logan. Lo siento, eso suena estúpido"

Logan sonrió, "No, no es así. Yo siento lo mismo. Ni siquiera sé a dónde me dirigía cuando empecé. Probablemente me habría perdido o estaría en problemas si no habías llegado el tiempo."

Logan se inclinó y tiró de Kendall en un fuerte abrazo. El rubio sonrió y abrazó con fuerza, sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Logan mientras estaba apoyado en su cuello.

Logan se separó, mirando a los ojos verdes de Kendall. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y lentamente avanzó hacia adelante de nuevo. Podía sentir la respiración pesada de cada uno contra sus labios. Logan esperó, como pidiendo permiso, y cuando Kendall no lo empujó lejos, presionó sus labios.

Después de un momento, los labios de Kendall empezaron a moverse lentamente contra el suyo y las manos de Logan se trasladaron a las mejillas de Kendall.

De repente, Logan saltó lejos de él, con las manos del rubio bajando de su cintura, y se sonrojó.

"Yo-uh-Lo siento, Kendall. Estoy cansado, tenemos que dormir."

Kendall asintió en silencio, mirando a Logan en estado de shock. El moreno rápidamente reclinó a su asiento quitándose los zapatos y volviéndose de lado para mirar en dirección contraria del otro chico. Los dedos de Kendall rozaron los labios y suspiró. Sabiendo que Logan no quería decir algo, Kendall se acomodó en su asiento y trató de conciliar el sueño.

**-0-**

Logan se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de su teléfono sonando. Él gimió y lo sacó de su bolsillo, abriendo los ojos para ver quién lo llamaba. Fue su madre. Logan miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Kendall no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y respondió a su teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

_"Logan, ¿dónde estás?"_

"Um... casi en LA?"

_"Bueno, ¿vienes a casa pronto? Has estado fuera por mucho tiempo."_

"Te dije que tenía que tomar un descanso, alejarme un poco."

_"Sí, pero estás haciendo tonto ahora."_

Logan se quejó: "Ya basta. Te haré saber cuando esté de camino a casa."

_"Sin duda, deberías. ¿No has trabajado en tu horario? ¿Te he enseñado nada?"_

"Bueno, en realidad no es a mí decidir. Es la decisión de Kendall."

_"¿Quién? ¿Viajas con un extraño?"_

"Es un amigo, mamá," Esperaba que todavía era cierto. Fue entonces cuando vio a Kendall a lo lejos, sentado en el campo y mirando hacia el cielo despejado. "Mira, mamá," dijo Logan, interrumpiéndola antes de preguntar más cosas. "Me tengo que ir ahora. Te llamo cuando esté de regreso."

Logan guardó el teléfono y luego se bajó del auto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras nerviosamente se acercó al rubio.

"Es un día hermoso," Logan habló en voz baja, y se sentó al lado del chico, pero asegurándose de mantener las distancias.

Kendall dio un salto y se volvió hacia él, "S-Sí, lo es."

Logan se sonrojó bajo su mirada, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"He estado pensando," Kendall murmuró, mirando hacia el cielo.

Logan comenzó a recoger la hierba a sus pies, "Lo siento por lo de anoche. Me dejé llevar."

Kendall lo miró de nuevo, "Me tomaste por sorpresa."

"Me tomé por sorpresa" Logan se rió nerviosamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de Kendall volviera a hablar, "P-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué-?"

Logan suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, "Me gustas"

Las cejas de Kendall se dispararon, "¿En serio?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras mira a la tierra otra vez, "Desde que te conocí... lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó ayer. No quería decírtelo. No quería para arruinar lo que teníamos. Si quieres que me vaya, me iré a casa. Realmente lo siento, Kendall"

El rubio lo miraba todo el tiempo, observando lo agite con los nervios y sacando su frustración en la hierba, "no quiero que te vayas."

La cabeza de Logan se disparó, mirando esperanzado: "¿A no?"

Kendall negó con la cabeza, jugando con los brazaletes en sus muñecas "me gusta que estés aquí... y creo que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos."

"¿En serio?"

Kendall suspiró: "Creo que por lo que he estado aquí pensando y tratando de dar sentido a mis sentimientos. Nunca he tenido una conexión así antes con alguien. Es como que te he conocido por _años_ no _días_. No sé por qué paré ese día, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Sinceramente, siento como que estaba destinado. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Este viaje se suponía ser para mí para olvidarme de mi pasado y cuando estoy contigo, me olvido de todo eso. Es como que era mi destino encontrarte. Esto va a sonar cursi, pero creo que estabas destinado a curarme".

Logan miró Kendall en un silencio de asombro, tratando de abarcar todo lo que el chico estaba diciendo. Él no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Kendall se volvió hacia él y en su expresión confusa. Dio Logan una tímida sonrisa y continuó hablando.

"Me confundes mucho, Logan. Antes de este viaje, yo estaba cien por ciento convencido de que yo era hetero. Ahora eso no es cierto. Un chico nunca me ha hecho sentir así... y, si soy honesto, tampoco una chica".

"Tú... ¿Estás seguro?"

"Cuando me besaste-No sé, era como si todo finalmente tuviera sentido."

Logan se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, "¿Así que no quieres que me vaya?"

Kendall se acercó más al moreno, "Definitivamente no. No quiero que te vayas."

Logan se mordió el labio inferior, "Pero voy algún día voy a tener que volver a casa."

"Lo sé," Kendall suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo.

Logan se volvió y miró a Kendall: "Debemos aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos."

Kendall le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, "deberíamos".

Logan se sonrojó, sintiéndose nervioso bajo la mirada de Kendall. Kendall se arrastró más cerca al moreno, sentado en sus rodillas. La respiración de Logan estaba enganchado mientras miraba a los ojos de Kendall.

"¿Puedo darte un beso? Correctamente esta vez" preguntó Kendall, su pulgar estaba acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Logan.

Logan asintió con la cabeza "No necesitas preguntar", respondió con voz entrecortada.

Kendall sonrió ampliamente y se lamió los labios antes de que él se inclinara hacia delante y besando suavemente los labios de Logan. Logan sonrió en el beso y se presionó hacia delante. Sus manos se movieron a la cintura de Logan y él acercó al chico más cerca. Logan se rió mientras caía sobre el pecho de Kendall y luego aprovechó la oportunidad para acostarse sobre las piernas del rubio y pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras el beso se profundizó tirando el gorro de Kendall a un lado primero.

"Mm", Kendall zumbaba contra labios de Logan. "Realmente me gusta besarte."

Logan sonrió y ligeramente mordió el labio inferior de Kendall, "Me gusta besarte también."

"No, en serio. Podría besarte todo el día."

"Bueno, entonces no tendríamos que hacer nada ahora, ¿verdad?"

Kendall puso los ojos en la sonrisa de Logan "creo que no."

"Vamos, vamos a Los Ángeles", dijo Logan, poniéndose de pie y tomado de las manos de Kendall, tratando de él.

"¿No podemos quedarnos en este campo para siempre? Me gusta estar aquí contigo."

"Bien te gustará estar en Los Ángeles conmigo. Vamos."

De mala gana, Kendall se dejó tirado a sus pies. Luego miró a su alrededor en el suelo.

"¿De dónde tiraste mi gorro?"

"Um..." Logan se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar con él.

Kendall estaba de espaldas a Logan cuando el moreno encontró el gorro gris y se la puso en la cabeza antes de que Kendall se diera la vuelta. Kendall rió cuando lo vio allí de pie, sonriendo inocentemente.

"'Mi gorrita!" Kendall sonrió, dando un paso adelante.

Logan sacudió la cabeza, "Nu-uh. Ahora es mío."

"¿Qué?-No"

Logan comenzó a reír y corrió hacia el auto. Kendall lo persiguió después de él. Justo antes de llegar al auto, Kendall lo había alcanzado y cubrió al niño menor en contra de la parte del mismo.

"Tan lindo como te ves en él, me gustaría volver a tenerlo."

Logan hizo un puchero, "¿Por favor, Kendall? ¿Déjame usarlo por hoy? Hay otros en su bolso..."

Kendall suspiró en derrota, pero sonrió, sin embargo, "Vas a estar en problemas, puedo decir."

Logan sonrió, dando a Kendall un beso de 'gracias' en los labios antes de que finalmente regresaran al coche y se dirigieran a su destino.

**-0-**

Cuando estaban en la carretera, Logan se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kendall, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y sonriera.

El teléfono de Kendall empezó a sonar y se volvió hacia Logan para preguntarle quién era.

"Es tu madre."

Kendall gimió, "Me olvidé de llamarla de nuevo. ¿Quieres contestar?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡La última vez pensó que yo era un asesino!"

"¡Sí, pero ya no! Y si _tú_ contestas, entonces tal vez parará de gritarme por no llamar. ¿Por favor, Logan?"

Logan suspiró y presionó el botón de llamada, "Hola señora Knight... Sí, es Logan. Kendall está conduciendo en estos momentos." Logan se volvió hacia Kendall a susurrar: "Ella quiere que lo ponga en manos libres..."

Kendall rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien, hazlo."

Logan sonrió, "¿Señora Knight? Ahora se encuentra en el altavoz."

"Hey Mama".

_"Hola cariño. Estaba esperando a que llamaras..."_

"Sí, lo siento, me desvié un poco" le disparó una sonrisa en Logan. "Ya casi estamos en Los Angeles."

_"¡Qué bueno! Eso es lo que quería saber. He reservado una habitación de hotel para tú y Logan se hospeden"_

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"La señora Knight, no tenía por qué hacerlo-"

_"Quería hacerlo. He reservado cuatro noches para ustedes. Quería que estuvieran bien descansado para su viaje ¿Han estado durmiendo bien?"_

Kendall gruñó, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su madre: "¿Reservaste este hotel porque quieres que vuelva a casa? Me estás dando ¿Cuatro días?"

_"Bueno, has faltado mucho a la escuela..."_

"¡Sí, pero nosotros habíamos hablado de eso!"

_"Y tu hermana y yo te echamos de menos."__  
_  
"Mamá", suspiró Kendall. "Te dije que tenía que escapar. No estoy listo para volver a casa todavía", arriesgó una mirada a Logan, que lo miraba con simpatía.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Porque Hannah te dejó?"_

"No digas su nombre..."

_"Cariño, tú eras demasiado bueno para ella de todos modos."_

"Mamá, ¿podemos por favor no hablar de esto ahora?"

Sra. Knight suspiró: _"Bueno... ¿Tiene un pedazo de papel? Te diré los detalles del hotel."__  
_  
"Sí," Logan habló. "Yo lo escribiré."

Kendall se quedó callado por un tiempo después de que la llamada telefónica había terminado. Logan lo observó en silencio, queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero él sentía grosero al preguntar.

Nervioso, Logan extendió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos otra vez, por lo que el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo siento, Logan."

"Está bien. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa?"

"Ella me recordó que tengo que ir a casa... No estoy listo para dejarte."

"Oh Kendall," Logan pudo evitar sentir un poco halagado. "No tienes que dejarme. Vamos a pasarla bien en Los Angeles. Y cuando llegue el momento de regresar, bueno, vamos a resolverlo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kendall asintió tristemente, levantando la mano de Logan hasta sus labios y dándole un beso en la palma de su mano.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lo siento por el atraso T_T Pero aquí está. De todas maneras, gracias por los comentarios! (: **_

**-0-**

"¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí!" Logan sonrió, mirando por la ventana mientras conducían por las calles de Los Angeles.

"Parece increíble", respondió Kendall.

Habían decidido ir al hotel en primer lugar antes de explorar la ciudad.

"Kendall, ¿tienes una camisa que podía pedir?

"Siempre estás pidiendo prestado mis cosas..." Kendall sonrió mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa.

"Bueno, empacaste más que yo... No me esperaba estar fuera durante tanto tiempo."

Kendall le sonrió y le dio una de sus camisas a cuadros azules. Logan lo besó suavemente como muestra de agradecimiento y luego se quitó la camiseta. Kendall no hizo ningún intento de ocultar el hecho de que él estaba mirando a Logan y el moreno sonrió mientras él lentamente abotonó la camisa. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la aparición de Logan, su corazón se agita a la vista de él en camisa y con el gorro de Kendall.

"Te ves adorable", Kendall admitió, en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de Logan.

El moreno se sonrojó, "Cállate. Cámbiate para que podamos salir."

Dejaron el auto en el hotel, con ganas de caminar alrededor de Los Ángeles y ver bien las vistas. Logan se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos de Kendall rozar la suya y él felizmente les agarró mientras caminaban.

"No es frecuente decir que fuiste a Los Angeles en la primera cita," se rió Kendall.

"¿Esta es una cita?" Preguntó Logan, con los ojos brillantes.

Kendall se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose ligeramente "Si quieres que sea."

Logan sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, "Si. Este es la mejor primera cita de la historia."

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kendall y él suspiró. "No puedo creer lo cómodo que estoy contigo. Ni siquiera había visto a un hombre de esa manera antes, y mucho menos había imaginado estar en una relación con uno. Pero tenías que venir y arruinarlo todo, ¿no, verdad? "se rió en voz baja.

Logan le apretó la mano, "¿Estás bien con todo esto? Pareces estar tomándolo muy bien..."

"Es increíble. Eres increíble."

"Eres tan lindo," se rió entre dientes Logan. "Yo era un desastre cuando me di cuenta de que me sentía atraído por los chicos. Yo sólo era un joven, de catorce años, creo, y me negué durante mucho tiempo. Pero es increíble cuán cómodo se siente con él."

Kendall inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, "Supongo que siempre me he sentido cómodo con lo que soy. No creo que haya ningún punto de estar conforme con algo que no se pueda cambiar de ti mismo. Eso te molestará. Me gusta ser positivo acerca de las cosas".

"Realmente te respeto por eso."

Logan notó la acera debajo de ellos mientras caminaban y su rostro se iluminó.

"¡Kendall, que estamos en el paseo de la fama!"

Kendall sonrió: "Sí, pensé que podríamos ir al Teatro Chino... Sé que lo querías ver."

"¡Sí!"

Los dos muchachos miraron las estrellas de las personas famosas en el paseo de la fama, Kendall tomó fotos de sus favoritos con su cámara. También consiguió una foto de la cara de Logan cuando vio el teatro.

"¡Parece increíble!"

Kendall asintió, "Realmente lo parece. Vamos a poner nuestras manos en huellas de las manos de las celebridades".

Logan se rió y siguió a Kendall. Se turnaban para tomar imágenes de cada uno con la mano y huellas distintas de celebridades. Incluso tenían una foto tomada con un hombre vestido como el Zorro que estaba dando vueltas por el frente.

**-0-**

"¿Tienes hambre?" Logan preguntó mientras caminaban por las calles.

Kendall asintió: "Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Dónde te gusta comer?"

"Vi a un restaurante a un par de calles. ¿Podríamos verlo? Yo invito."

"¡Genial! Vamos allá. Pero no tienes que pagar..."

Logan puso los ojos mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante, "Sé que no tengo que, pero yo quiero. Has pagado mucho"

"Yo no soy el que ahorra para la escuela de medicina."  
"Vamos, una comida no va a romper el banco."

Aun cuando le pasaron la factura, Kendall trató de pagar por todo, pero Logan se defendió. Finalmente ganó.

El restaurante era precioso y no tan caro. Kendall miró a Logan mientras comía, sin poder creer lo cerca que se habían convertido en tan poco tiempo. La sola observación de Logan trajo una sonrisa a su cara y Kendall fue se siente increíble en la forma en que este chico le hace sentir y lo estúpido que era para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos más temprano.

Logan levantó la vista de su comida y Kendall le dio una curiosa sonrisa. Kendall al haber sido sorprendido mirando, sonrió de todos modos.

"¿Estás bien, Kendall?"

"Es que eres muy atractivo."

Logan se rió con diversión y se sonrojó, "Gracias. Tú también. Sobre todo cuando ya estás todo nervioso, como ahora."

**-0-**

Regresaron a su habitación del hotel, desesperado por una cama cómoda, pero el ambiente creció torpe cuando se preparaban para acostarse.

Kendall salió del cuarto de baño después de cepillarse los dientes y le sonrió a Logan mientras subía a la cama con él.

"Buenas noches", dijo Logan en voz baja.

Kendall rodó sobre su costado, apoyado en un codo, "Buenas noches".

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, pensando que iba a dar el siguiente paso. Habían compartido una cama antes, pero todo fue diferente.

Kendall fue el que conectó sus labios, presionando suavemente al moreno y suspirando felizmente cuando sintió que lo besó de nuevo. Los brazos de Logan se enrollaron alrededor de él y lo tiró hacia abajo para que Kendall estuviera tirado medio encima de él. La lengua de Kendall encontró su camino en la boca de Logan y él pasó los dedos por el pelo del niño.

Los dos estaban jadeando cuando se separaron y Logan sonrió a Kendall, acariciando su mejilla.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco."

"Oh, yo-yo pensé que querías-"

Logan sonrió al rubio "No deberíamos sentirnos presionados para tener sexo sólo porque estamos compartiendo una cama... ¿A menos que quieras?"

Kendall rápidamente negó con la cabeza: "Yo-yo creo que deberíamos esperar. Quiero decir, sólo hemos tenido nuestra primera cita."

"¡Exacto!" Logan se rió un poco. "Y, tan hermoso como tú, no me puse a cabo en la primera cita."

Kendall se rió entre dientes, "Yo tampoco. Tendremos que ver cómo el segundo irá."

Logan alzó las cejas y sonrió con diversión, "Sí, vamos a ver. Pero en este momento, deberíamos dormir."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Logan, sus brazos están alrededor de la cintura del niño. Logan tarareaba feliz y se enrolló contra el costado de Kendall, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

Se besaron suavemente por un par de segundos y luego se dispusieron a dormir.

**-0-**

"Kendall" Logan gritó, sacudiendo al rubio, tratando de despertarlo. "¡Kendall! ¡Levántate!"

Kendall gimió y hundió el rostro en la almohada, "¡Vete!"

Logan puso los ojos con una sonrisa, "No. Tienes que levantarte o te perderás el desayuno."

"No tengo hambre".

"Bueno, yo si. Y voy a quejarme por tener hambre después."

Kendall rodó sobre su espalda y le dio una mirada juguetona a Logan, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Él también frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Logan estaba completamente vestido con su gorrita de nuevo.

Logan puso los ojos otra vez y se inclinó para presionar un beso en los labios de Kendall. El rubio tarareaba alegremente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Logan y acercándolo más. Al igual que Kendall estaba a punto de profundizar el beso, Logan se apartó, haciendo que Kendall dejara escapar un gemido.

"No más hasta que te vistas."

Kendall puso mala cara y trató de darle ojos de cachorro. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de Logan, él no estaba dando en el corto plazo.

Kendall se metió en la ducha y Logan se enderezó sentó en la cama para ver la televisión. Estaba viendo las noticias cuando su teléfono sonó y él gimió cuando vio que era su padre.

"¿Hola?"

_"Tienes que volver a casa",_ dijo su padre con severidad.

"Lo haré. Pero no ahora."

_"No. Vendrás a casa ahora. Es una orden."_

"No me digas qué hacer. Estaré en casa el sábado."

_"¿Y cuánto dinero estás planeando en gastar antes de eso?"_

"¿Perdón?"

_"Hemos estado comprobando tu saldo bancario, Logan. Eso se supone que es para la escuela de medicina."_

"Yo tengo suficiente, y es mi dinero de todos modos."

_"No todo. Ponemos mucho en esa cuenta. No estaba allí para que lo utilices en tu estúpida caminata. ¿Estás haciendo esto para castigarnos? Estás siendo completamente ridículo."_

"No, no estoy."

_"Sí, lo estás. Y más vale que no toques nunca más ese dinero o te lo quitaré."_

Logan se rió, "No, ¡no lo harás! Sé lo mucho que quieres que vaya a la escuela de medicina-"

_"¿De verdad quieres ser una gran decepción para nosotros?"_

Logan se quedó sin aliento, con la cara caída, "Voy a colgar ahora."

Logan lanzó su teléfono en la cama con un gruñido furioso. Saltó cuando se volvió y vio a Kendall que le observaba desde la puerta del baño, con ducha acabada.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó con vacilación.

Logan suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, "Estoy bien."  
Kendall suspiró y se sentó junto a él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño, "Logie, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cuánto has oído?" Logan preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose contra Kendall y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

"¿Hablabas de la escuela de medicina? ¿Eran tus padres?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza, "mi padre".

Logan se quedó en silencio y Kendall esperó pacientemente a que esté listo para hablar.

"Él es la razón por la que tenía que salir de Texas. Mi madre tuvo un papel en ella también... pero se trataba sobre todo de él."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Se dieron cuenta de que soy gay", se encogió de hombros Logan.

"¿Y te echaron?"

Logan sacudió la cabeza, riendo: "No. Ellos no me dejaron salir. Me querían tener en la casa y conseguirme ayuda. Mi padre iba a conseguir a un idiota de encogimiento que trabaja en el hospital para venir y hablar de mí, él es un idiota. Pero sí, me metí en una discusión con mi padre... no gritábamos el uno al otro... Entonces él me golpeó. Bueno, lo intentó, pero esquivé su golpe. Tomó su enojo en mi silla de escritorio sin embargo. Sí, es probable que todavía esté todo astillado en el piso de mi habitación... "

Kendall escuchó en estado de shock, sus brazos apretando, "Logan... Logan, lo siento mucho."

Logan se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia él, "No es tu culpa."

Kendall suavemente capturó los labios de Logan en un beso, acunando suavemente su mejilla. Logan devolvió el beso con desesperación.

"¿Quieres ir a desayunar?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza, con la frente apoyada en Kendall: "Por favor."

"Entonces vamos a ir a Disneyland."

La cara de Logan se iluminó y se sentó con la espalda recta, "Pero yo pensaba que íbamos a la playa hoy"

Kendall sonrió con cariño, "Vamos a ir esta noche, tal vez. Y después de ver lo feliz que te veías cuando mencioné Disneyland... definitivamente vamos hoy."

**-0-**

Kendall se rió de la emoción de Logan cuando llegaron a las puertas, parecía más emocionado que la mayoría de los niños a su alrededor. Kendall fue a pagar los billetes y Logan se sentía culpable porque Kendall gastó aún más dinero en él. Le dijo esto, pero, una vez más, Kendall le dijo que quería tratarlo.

Logan vinculó sus dedos con los de Kendall y éste sonrió, apretando los dedos de Logan suavemente.

"¿Quieres ir en las tazas de té?" Logan sonrió.

Kendall le lanzó una mirada, "Nunca más."

Logan encontró divertido que Kendall podía manejar todos los grandes paseos en el parque, pero la idea de tener que ir a las tazas de té más le aterraba.

Esperaron en la línea de Splash Mountain, riéndose de toda la gente que los dejó empapados. Ellos sabían que no podían lucir mejor, pero no por ello es menos divertido.

Era su turno y se subió en la parte trasera de un tronco, se sienta más cerca de lo necesario. Al pasar por el paseo, Kendall se centró más en Logan que cualquier otra cosa. Logan sonrió como un niño pequeño y cantaba junto con un Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Finalmente, Logan sintió que Kendall estaba mirándolo y sonrió tímidamente.

"Eres adorable."

Logan se rió cuando Kendall puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un beso a un lado de la cabeza.

La caída se acerca y los dos muchachos estaban riendo y animando a medida que comenzaron el ascenso. Gritaban todo el camino hacia abajo y chillaron cuando el agua les golpeó.

"¿Sabes lo que nos va a secar fuera?" Logan le preguntó al salir del paseo. "Mountain Thunder."

Kendall sonrió, "Suena como un plan. Quiero ver nuestra foto primero sin embargo."

Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y tiró de él hacia donde una multitud se reunió alrededor de las pantallas de televisión. Kendall vio su foto y lo señaló con una sonrisa, el rostro se arrugó mientras gritaban y reían con sus brazos levantados en el aire.

"Lo quiero."

Logan puso los ojos: "No, no lo quieres. Estas fotos son ridículamente caras..."

"¿Y qué? Quiero recordar mi tiempo contigo."

Logan sonrió con tristeza y los dos estaban en silencio por un momento, ya que se les recordó que su tiempo juntos era limitado.

"Vamos, tal vez puedas conseguir en una camiseta", bromeó Kendall.

"Eres un idiota", Logan se rió mientras se arrastraba.

Después de algunos paseos más, Kendall tomó a Logan para mirar el jardín de flores de Mickey Mouse. Sólo se utiliza para salir con chicas, Kendall no estaba muy seguro de si mirar las flores era considerado demasiado femenino, pero Logan lo parecía disfrutar.

Se turnaban para tomar fotos en frente de la cama de la flor del otro y, mientras ellos miraban hacia atrás sobre las imágenes, fueron interrumpidos por una mujer joven.

"¿Perdón? ¿Te importaría tomar una foto de mí y de mi hija?" Ella preguntó, ofreciendo a Kendall su cámara.

"Por supuesto que lo haré," Kendall sonrió, tomando la cámara. "Pero sólo si usted toma una foto mía con Logan después."

"Trato", la joven sonrió y cogió a su hija a posar para la foto.

Cuando era el turno de Kendall y Logan, Kendall tomó a Logan cerca de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Logan. La mujer sonrió cariñosamente mientras iba a tomar la foto, riendo cuando Kendall se coló un beso en la mejilla de Logan no pudiendo luchar con su sonrisa.

"Kendall" Logan se quejó, secándose la mejilla mientras se ponía fuera del alcance del rubio.

"Lo siento, no me pude resistir."

La mujer le devolvió la cámara con una sonrisa, "Ustedes dos hacen una pareja encantadora."

"¡Gracias!" Kendall sonrió mientras Logan se sonrojó tímidamente.

**-0-**

"¿Te quieres quedar y ver los fuegos artificiales?" Kendall le preguntó mientras se sentaban en un café.  
Logan terminó bebiendo su bebida, "¿No quieres ir a la playa?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros: "Podemos ir mañana, estar todo un día en ella."

"Está bien, suena bien."

Se quedaron hasta el anochecer, recostados contra una cerca para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Hacia el final, Logan sonrió a Kendall, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se acurrucó al lado de Kendall. El rubio miró hacia abajo cuando apoyó una mano en la cadera de Logan. Los ojos de Logan se posaron en los labios de Kendall y lentamente se inclinaron. Kendall se encontró con él a mitad de camino y tomó suavemente sus mejillas mientras sus labios se encontraron. Logan puso las manos sobre el pecho y se apoyó de Kendall en el beso, dejando que la lengua de Kendall entre en su boca.

Logan sonrió mientras se alejaban, apoyando su frente contra el chico más alto mientras recuperaba el aliento. Kendall fue para otro beso, pero fue detenido.

"Kendall, hay niños alrededor," se rió entre dientes Logan.

"¡Hey, tu comenzaste!"

"Volvamos al hotel."

Kendall asintió y apretó el brazo del niño más pequeño, "Está bien."

**-0-**

"Hoy ha sido perfecto" Logan suspiró cuando se dirigían de regreso al hotel.

"Creo que no me había divertido mucho en años."

Logan estaba ligado a las manos con Kendall, levantando sus manos a los labios y presionando un beso en la mano de Kendall.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y Kendall robó a Logan un beso, haciendo reír a Logan mientras se alejaba.

"Amigo, es verde, ¡vamos!"

Kendall puso mala cara mientras siguió conduciendo, "Pero quiero besarte."

"Puedes hacer eso cuando regresemos."

"¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo!"

Logan se sorprendió cuando Kendall se detuvo en un estacionamiento casi vacío.  
"Kendall, ¿qué-?"

Kendall se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y sus labios estaban inmediatamente en Logan. Logan se quedó sin aliento, pero él puso sus brazos alrededor del rubio y le devolvió el beso con la misma cantidad de la desesperación.

Las manos de Kendall le quitaron el cinturón de seguridad a Logan. Movió las manos en la cabeza de Logan y se quitó el gorro que aún llevaba puesto.

"Vamos a atrás."

Logan se metió en el asiento de atrás y vio que Kendall lo siguió. Él se echó hacia atrás cuando Kendall se arrastró encima de él, pero cuando las manos de Kendall fueron a sacar su camiseta, Logan lo detuvo.

"Kendall, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La cara Kendall cayó, "P-Pensé que querías-"

"No" Logan rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "Yo no. No puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es demasiado pronto. Tenemos que esperar."

"¿Esperar? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esperar!"

"Por favor no te enojes conmigo..."

Kendall suspiró, "Sólo tenemos tres días más juntos..."

Logan acarició la mejilla de Kendall suavemente, "Lo sé. Es que no quiero que te apresures a hacer algo que te arrepentirás."

"Pero no me voy a arrepentir de esto."

"No sabes eso."

"Logan"

Logan sacudió la cabeza y empujó a Kendall a distancia, "Hay que pensar más en ello. Me gustas mucho, Kendall. Enserio. ¿Pero soy lo que quieres? ¿Seguro que no me quieres porque te sientes solo? Me dijiste que nunca te habías sentido atraído por un hombre antes... Ni siquiera estabas atraído por mí hasta que yo te besé. No creo que sepas lo que quieres... y tu primera vez con un chico debe ser especial, no en el asiento trasero de tu auto".

"Pero es especial. Hemos tenido nuestros mejores recuerdos en este auto" Kendall respondió en voz baja. "Tuvimos nuestro primer beso aquí."

Logan sonrió con cariño a la memoria: "Sólo déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No nos hemos conocemos mucho..."

Kendall suspiró y volvió a subir en el asiento delantero sin decir nada más. Logan torpemente lo siguió y vio como Kendall arrancó el coche de nuevo.

"Kendall, por favor, no te moleste conmigo. Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor"

"Tú me conoces mejor que la mayor parte de mi familia y amigos. Me importa una mierda que te haya conocido desde hace menos tiempo; estoy seguro de que me importas mucho más que la mayoría de ellos. Pensaba que te importaba yo también".

"¡Me importas!" Logan exclamó. "Simplemente no estoy listo para tener sexo contigo."

El resto del viaje en coche transcurrió en completo silencio. Logan apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y miró hacia fuera en las calles.

Volvieron al hotel y Kendall se bajó del auto, dando un portazo. El paseo hasta la habitación del hotel era torpe y Logan trató de no llorar.

El moreno vio como Kendall se cambió y se metió en la cama. Logan lentamente comenzó a ir a la cama y luego apagó la luz, y cayó en la cama junto a Kendall. Kendall le dio la espalda Logan y el niño más pequeño miró con nostalgia a él por un momento antes de que se diera la vuelta y tratara de dormir un poco.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan se despertó en una cama vacía y de inmediato comenzó a entrar en pánico. La ducha no funcionaba, así que Kendall no estaba en el cuarto de baño. Logan miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que los zapatos de Kendall se habían ido... al igual que su bolsa de lona.

Logan se puso de rodillas hasta el pecho y empezó a llorar. ¿Kendall se había ido debido a su pelea? Logan se sintió tan estúpido. No quería molestar a Kendall. Kendall fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en años y ahora se había ido.

Logan seguía sollozando en sus rodillas cuando la puerta se abrió y la cabeza se disparó.

"Logan, ¿por qué lloras?"

Logan miró a Kendall en shock y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y haciéndole caer las bolsas que llevaba.

"Pensé que me habías dejado. Pensé que me odiabas por lo de ayer" murmuró Logan en su pecho. "Lo siento mucho. Por favor, ¿no me odies?"

Kendall besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Logan: "Yo no te odio. No debí haber estado enojado ayer. No debería haberte obligado a algo que no querías hacer... y yo nunca dejaría así, Logan. No era mi intención asustarte. Te dejé una nota... "

Logan miró a su alrededor y vio un trozo de papel sobre la mesa de noche.

"A-¿A dónde fuiste?" Logan olfateó.

"Me desperté temprano, así que me fui a lavar algo de ropa. Lavé la tuya también. Y me fui a la tienda y compré algo de comida para llevar a la playa hoy.

Logan lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzado. Kendall le dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió.

"Ve a tomar una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía estaré aquí cuando salgas."

**-0-**

Kendall tiró una manta de playa y Logan se extendió rápidamente a sí mismo a través de ella, ocupando todo el espacio. Kendall se rió de él y cayó encima de él, sus dedos se movieron a los lados de Logan y haciéndole cosquillas.

"Kendall" Logan chilló. "¡No! ¡Basta!"

Kendall mantuvo durante unos segundos más y luego miró a Logan, inclinándose lentamente y lo besó.

"Kendall", Logan murmuró contra sus labios. "Kendall, la gente está mirando."

Kendall sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor, "Que miren."

Logan se rió y empujó Kendall distancia mientras se sentaba, "Vamos al agua."

"Bien", puso mala cara el rubio. "¿Puedo darte un beso en el agua?"

"Si te portas bien," se rió entre dientes Logan.

Le quitaron sus camisas y los zapatos y luego Logan tomó la loción solar. Kendall hizo una mueca.

"¿Tenemos que ponernos?"

Logan puso los ojos: "No quieres quemarte. Mira, te lo haré a ti y luego tú puedes echarme"

Kendall se humedeció los labios y asintió con una sonrisa: "Está bien."

Logan comenzó en la espalda de Kendall y lo golpeó en cualquier momento que deliberadamente hizo un ruido inapropiado. Cuando Logan estaba frotando la loción en el pecho de Kendall, el rubia no podía apartar los ojos de él, haciendo a Logan sonrojar. Las manos de Logan se detuvieron en los abdominales de Kendall cuando terminó y dio un profundo respiro antes de mirar a Kendall.

"Kendall, lo de anoche-"

Kendall se quejó, "Por favor no toques el tema. Vamos a olvidarnos de ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No puedo... quiero tener sexo contigo-"

"¿Qué? Entonces por qué-"

"Porque yo no puedo", suspiró Logan. "Si-Si dormimos juntos, nos va a traer incluso más cerca. No seré capaz de mantenerme para despedirme. Va a hacer que sea aún más doloroso."

Logan inclinó la cabeza en vergüenza y Kendall miró con simpatía. Él puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de Logan y levantó la cabeza.

"No vamos a estar diciendo adiós para siempre. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente."

Logan soltó una risita y se abrazó a Kendall con fuerza.

Cuando por fin dejan de lado uno del otro, Kendall frota el protector solar de Logan - Logan tiene que ahuyentar a las manos errantes.

Logan saltó sobre la espalda de Kendall y el rubio se echó a reír, lo sostenía.

"¡Al agua!" Logan ordenó, con el brazo lo empujó hacia adelante.

Pasaron años jugando en el agua, chapoteando y casi se ahogan entre sí.

Salieron del agua para ir a comer en su manta de playa. Kendall tomó su cámara, necesitaba una foto del cuerpo mojado y reluciente de Logan.

"Eres tan hermoso", se quejó, capturando los labios de Logan en un beso y capturando el beso con su cámara.

"¿Podemos ir a ver el letrero de Hollywood después?" Preguntó Logan, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Kendall y pasándose la mano por la piel suave.

"Claro, vamos a secarnos y luego nos dirigimos allí."

**-0-**

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al ver que llegaron de la ciudad cuando llegaron tan cerca de la señal posible.

Logan se apoyó en la barandilla y Kendall se apretó contra él, sosteniendo sus caderas y presionando besos en el cuello de Logan.

"No quiero irme", Logan suspiró, relajándose en el pecho de Kendall. "Yo podría ser feliz aquí para siempre."

"Yo también. Es precioso y hay mucho que hacer. Nunca me aburro."

Ambos estaban en silencio durante un rato, admirando la vista y disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

"Si yo no tuviera que ir a la escuela de medicina, me mudaría aquí mañana."

"¿Y después de la escuela de medicina?"

"¿Qué?"

Kendall sonrió, "Después de la escuela de medicina, ven a vivir conmigo en Los Ángeles."

Logan se dio la vuelta en estado de shock, pero aún mantenía los brazos de Kendall a su alrededor, "¿Hablas en serio? Por años la línea... y sólo nos hemos conocido hace un par de semanas."

Kendall se encogió de hombros, "Te lo dije, no te irás lejos de mí tan fácilmente."

Logan se rió, "Vamos a ver cómo salen las cosas."

"Está bien, puedo lidiar con eso."

Logan sonrió y besó a Kendall, pasándose las manos por el pelo rubio mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Por suerte no había nadie más alrededor - lo cual fue una sorpresa - para que se pudieran besar a todo el tiempo que quisieran.

**-0-**

Era su último día completo en California y los dos chicos ya estaban sintiendo un poco molestos. No sabían si querían ir al zoológico o al otro parque de diversiones, querían simplemente pasar tiempo juntos mientras aún podían. Todavía tenían un par de días juntos, ya que era un largo viaje de regreso, pero ambos consideran esto como el último día correcto de su viaje juntos.

"¿Puedo llevarte a cenar esta noche?" Logan le preguntó en el desayuno.

Kendall sonrió, "me gustaría en realidad salir contigo esta noche. Ir a jugar a los bolos y después, vi a este agradable restaurante la otra noche, pensé que podríamos intentar eso"

Logan suspiró: "Eso suena increíble... ¿pero vamos a pagar por la cena o algo así?"

Kendall rió y negó con la cabeza: "No. No se puede hacer."

"Bien," murmuró Logan. "Estoy pagando para el almuerzo entonces."

"Logan"

"No. No me vas a parar. Has hecho tanto por mí, tengo que darte las gracias."

"Creo que te puedo dejar que entonces."

**-0-**

Logan se sorprendió cuando fue capaz de pagar por su almuerzo sin que Kendall estuviera tratando de detenerlo, lo hacía sentir menos culpable por Kendall al gastar tanto dinero en él. Pero cuando salieron de la cafetería, Kendall lo arruinó.

"¿Tienes algunas camisas elegantes?"

"Um, no conmigo, no. ¿Por qué?"  
Kendall tomó la mano de Logan mientras caminaban, "Oh, ya que el restaurante esta noche se ve muy elegante. Probablemente deberíamos vestirnos bien".

"Sí, claro. ¿Tenemos que ir de compras?"

"Probablemente. Pero no te preocupes, está en mí."

"No, no lo es. Me voy a comprar mis propias cosas."

"Pero-"

"No hay peros. No me comprarás nada, ¿entendido?"

"¿Aparte de la cena y los bolos?"

Logan suspiró, "Sí. Sólo eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien."

**-0-**

Logan escogió una camisa que le gustaba, era simple y blanco, pero Kendall le hizo probar en una variedad. Logan estaba seguro que era porque Kendall sólo quería ver su cuerpo desnudo al aire, ya que terminaron eligiendo el blanco de todos modos.

Logan le sacó la camiseta a Kendall y se sorprendió incluso a sí mismo cuando Kendall lo empujó contra la puerta del vestidor y lo besó bruscamente. Kendall estaba sonriendo y tiró a Logan más cerca de sus caderas.

Ellos se separaron, jadeando. Logan se sonrojó y agarró de la camisa azul oscuro que Kendall había elegido.

"Te ves increíble", admitió, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Kendall y admirándolo.

Pagaron sus camisas y luego regresaron al hotel para prepararse para su noche de fiesta.

**-0-**

"Voy a tomar una ducha," anunció Kendall.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama. Encendió la televisión, "Está bien. Iré después."

Kendall miró a Logan por un momento, "... o puedes venir conmigo"

Las cejas de Logan se dispararon y su mirada se puso en posición de Kendall, "¿Perdón?"

Kendall sonrió, pero sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, "Ven y dúchate conmigo... vas a ahorrar tiempo _y_ agua."

Logan comenzó a ruborizarse ahora, "Deja de jugar un poco y ve a la ducha."

"No voy estoy jugando. Quiero que te unas a mí."

"Bueno, yo no iré" Logan murmuró, tratando de dejar de sonrojarse.

Kendall sonrió y lentamente se quitó la camiseta, sonriendo al ver a Logan le observaba. El moreno rápidamente intentó hacer uso de la televisión, pero no podía dejar de mirar Kendall desabrochar sus pantalones y tirando hacia abajo la cremallera.

"Kendall, ve al baño."

Kendall se quitó los pantalones, "No al menos que vengas conmigo."

Kendall se quitó los calcetines y luego se quedó mirando a Logan. El otro chico estaba tratando desesperadamente de no mirarlo, pero él no podía dejar la mirada de parpadeo.

"Voy a dejar la puerta abierta para ti si cambias de opinión", dijo Kendall, dejando caer sus boxers al suelo y luego tirándolos a la dirección de Logan antes de que desapareciera en el cuarto de baño.

Logan se le quedó mirando en shock, su boca abierta, y no podía dejar de mirar el trasero desnudo del rubio. Le recordaba cuando Kendall se los quitó en el estacionamiento ese momento. Logan estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar entonces, pero todo era diferente.

El agua corría y Logan podía oír el canto suave de Kendall. Él rió brevemente cuando podía distinguir las letras.

_"¿No me deseas bebé?"_

"Vete a la mierda, Kendall" Logan se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba la camisa.

Con las manos temblorosas, Logan se quitó sus pantalones y los calcetines y luego caminó nerviosamente al baño.

Kendall ni siquiera había llegado a la cortina de la ducha y Logan jadeó cuando vio a Kendall que se colocaba bajo la ducha mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

Kendall notó a Logan y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, rastrillando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Logan, "¿Vienes sólo va a verme?"

Logan sacudió la cabeza, "No..."

"Bueno, ¡entra entonces! Quizás quieras quitarte esos primeros..."

Logan miró a sus boxers y se lamió los labios secos. Volvió a mirar hacia Kendall y le vio mirándolo expectante. Mantuvo contacto visual con Kendall mientras metió los pulgares en el cinturón y lentamente sacó su ropa interior por sus piernas. Logan se sonrojó violentamente cuando vio los ojos de Kendall parpadeaban hacia abajo y sonriéndole.

"Logan... tienes que entrar ahora a la ducha."

Logan se rió sin aliento y se sorprendió de la lujuria que mostró en el rostro de Kendall. Se acercó a la ducha y se metió adentro, dejando a Kendall conectar la boca de inmediato y empujándolo contra las baldosas. Sus cuerpos lisos se movieron fácilmente entre sí y ambos gimieron cuando sentían que sus erecciones se rozaban.

Kendall se quedó sin aliento y se apoyó su frente contra la de Logan. La sensación de la polla del otro hombre pegada a él como si fuera extraño, pero se sentía increíble.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Logan, preocupado de que Kendall no estaba disfrutando de ella - a pesar de su erección, dijo lo contrario.

Kendall asintió rápidamente, "Me siento increíble."

Besó a Logan de nuevo y se pasó las manos por sus costados, agarrando las caderas del moreno.

"Kendall, esto es una mala idea."

"No, no lo es. Es la mejor idea que he tenido."

Las manos de Kendall empezaron a pasear de nuevo y Logan jadeó ruidosamente cuando Kendall comenzó a tocar con su palma su erección. Logan se agarró de los hombros del muchacho alto y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Kendall!"

Kendall mordió en el hombro de Logan y le acarició la mano por la erección de Logan, torciendo la mano y haciéndole gemir. Logan ahora podía sentir la erección de Kendall frotándose contra su cadera, por lo que tomó suavemente de él y comenzó a mover su mano en el tiempo con los movimientos de Kendall.

"¡Oh, Logan!" Kendall gritó, tronzado sus caderas.

Se besaron con avidez y Logan contempló atónito cómo podía sentirse cada vez más cerca de la orilla. Sus uñas cavaron más profundo en el hombro de Kendall y él gimió en voz alta el nombre del rubio mientras se acercaba, su semen se mezclaba con el agua. Logan mantiene un alto en la polla de Kendall y seguía moviendo su puño mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. El propio aliento de Kendall salía en cortos jadeos.

Kendall conectada a la boca de nuevo y mordió el labio inferior de Logan cuando finalmente llegó a su orgasmo.

"Mierda, Logan," jadeó contra los labios del moreno. "Tan hermoso".

Logan sonrió con timidez y le dio un beso cariñoso.

"Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre", suspiró Kendall. "Pero tenemos reservas."

"¿Has hecho reservas?"

Kendall asintió con la cabeza, "No quiero que lo perdamos; parecía muy popular... y tuve que reservar a un carril. No quiero hacerlo esperar".

"¿Cuando hiciste todo eso?"

"Cuando estaba en la lavandería... cuando pensaste que me había ido."

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Logan brillaron. "Lo has hecho, ¿a pesar de que estábamos peleados?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros: "Yo nunca podría estar enojado contigo."

Terminaron la mojarse, turnándose lavarse unos a otros y riendo alegremente mientras lo hacían.

Kendall sonrió mientras disfrutaba que Logan difundiera el jabón sobre su cuerpo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un mes que estaría engañando con otro hombre en una ducha, se habría reído en su cara. Ahora él está deseando haber conocido a Logan antes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey hey! Solo 2 capítulos más para terminar esta hermosa historia. Les diré la verdad, yo había leído esta historia hace varios meses y ¿saben? Se me había olvidado lo que ocurría en este capítulo. Así que mientras lo traducía y lo leía era como…. Omg. **_

_**Les digo: Es muy bueno este capítulo. (Jeje)**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :')**_

**-0-**

Kendall puso su brazos en los hombros de Logan mientras entraban al bowling y sonrió, "No te preocupes, lo haré fácil para ti."

Logan alzó una ceja, "¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Adelante, Knight. Vas a caer"

Logan estaba siendo serio. Eso fue hasta que Logan rodó su primera pelota.

Las cejas de Kendall se alzaron cuando Logan derribó siete pines de una sola vez. Divertido por la expresión de Kendall, Logan agarró su segunda bola y derribó los últimos tres clavijas.

"Y sólo estoy calentando," Logan sonrió mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Kendall se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, decidido a vencer a Logan. Pero después de dos bolas, sólo había conseguido derribar siete pines e hizo pucheros cuando volvió a sentarse.

Logan se rió y palmeó el muslo del rubio, "No te preocupes, lo haré fácil para ti."

Kendall miró a Logan para burlarse de él con sus propias palabras. "Ve al infierno", se quejó.

Pero Logan no lo hizo fácil y al final de su juego Logan parecía hacer una gran puntuación. Hizo a Kendall estar aún más decidido a ganar, excepto por sus resultados que hicieron imposible que lo hiciera en este momento.

Estaban en la octava ronda cuando Kendall rodó su primera puntuación. Él abrió la boca y se volvió a Logan con una sonrisa. El moreno se alegró por él y saltó para felicitarlo con un gran beso. Kendall rió de su entusiasmo, pero felizmente le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Logan no pudo evitar reírse de la familia en el carril de al lado de ellos que parecían estar disgustado por su muestra de afecto. Besó a Kendall, una vez más para hacer un punto y luego subió a su vez.

**-0-**

"Nunca pensé que serías tan bueno en los bolos," Kendall admitió una vez que estaban caminando al restaurante.

Logan se encogió de hombros, mirando satisfecho de sí mismo por haber ganado el partido, "Siempre he tenido una habilidad especial en ello. No sé lo que es."

Llegaron al restaurante y los ojos de Logan se iluminaron mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación con poca luz que tenían luces de colores brillantes colgados. Pero parecía caro.

Su camarera les mostró a su mesa y Logan esperó a que se fuera antes de que él se inclinara para susurrarle a Kendall.  
"¿Puedes realmente pagar este lugar?"

Kendall le dio una cálida sonrisa, "Está bien, Logan. Tengo suficiente dinero."

"Pero, ¿cómo estás dando todo esto? Has gastado mucho."

"Te lo dije, he estado ahorrando."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Kendall se encogió de hombros, "Mi último cumpleaños, yo sólo pedí dinero, algunos miembros de la familia me dieron dinero justo antes de irme... y mi papá pone dinero en mi cuenta cada mes, porque piensa que lo arreglará por el hecho de abandonarnos"

Logan se quedó desconcertado, Kendall no había mencionado a su padre antes. Logan sólo sabía de su madre y de su hermana pequeña.

"¿Él te abandonó?"

Kendall asintió con la cabeza, "pero estamos mejor sin él. Él no se merece mi mamá."

Logan sonrió, amando lo cerca que Kendall estaba con su madre y deseando poder tener la misma relación con su madre.

Logan agarró la mano de Kendall y le dio un apretón reconfortante. Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas, mientras ordenaban y se separaban solo cuando tenían que comer.

"Voy a extrañar LA. No puedo creer que nos vamos mañana", suspiró Kendall.

"Lo sé, pero ha sido increíble."

"Estas últimas semanas han sido los mejores de mi vida... y me refiero a esto."

"Yo también. Todavía vamos a estar en contacto, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"Bueno, yo no quiero la distancia nos alejen. Te necesito."

"No voy a dejar que eso pase" Kendall sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

**-0-**

"Esta es nuestra última noche en este hotel," Kendall suspiró cuando entraron en la habitación del hotel. "Voy a extrañar esta cama."

Logan cerró la puerta y empujó a Kendall contra la puerta y lo besó con avidez.

"Wow, Logan," jadeó Kendall. "Q-¿Qué fue eso?"

"Hazme el amor, Kendall" Logan prácticamente suplicó.

Las cejas de Kendall se alzaron en estado de shock, "Pero-"

"Yo sé que dije que no podía. Pero te necesito. No puedo volver a casa preguntando lo increíble que hubiera sido."

"Dijiste que lo haría más difícil decir adiós."

Logan tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras se aferraba a la parte delantera de la camisa de Kendall, "Ya es muy difícil decir adiós y todavía tengo un par de días de viaje para irme... De cualquier manera, voy a ser un lío ".

"Yo también", admitió Kendall.

Logan miró a los ojos verdes de Kendall que brillaban con lágrimas. Las lágrimas de Logan fluían por sus mejillas y Kendall las apartó con el pulgar.

"Será mejor que hagamos lo mejor en esta cama, entonces."

Logan se rió sorprendido, "¿En serio? T-tú no tienes que... Quiero decir, sé que no has estado con un hombre antes. ¿Qué pasa si no te gusta?"

"Logan", se rió el rubio. "Deja de estar en pánico. Eres tú. Lo voy a amar"

Logan conectó sus labios otra vez y Kendall le agarró el cinturón y lo tiró hacia la cama, ambos sacándose los zapatos en el camino. Logan empujó a Kendall de nuevo a él. Sus labios nunca rompieron el contacto y los dedos de Logan rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar en deshacer los botones de la camisa de Kendall. Sacó lla camisa de los hombros del niño y luego se echó hacia atrás para admirar el torso de Kendall. Logan sonrió y se pasó las manos por la piel suave.

Kendall tomó más tiempo a desabrochar la camisa de Logan, haciendo una pausa después de cada botón para presionar sus labios contra la piel recién expuesta. Logan dejó que sus ojos se revolotearan cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los besos suaves.

La camisa de Logan fue arrojada al suelo y los labios de Kendall exploraron el pecho de Logan, prestando especial atención a sus pezones. Logan estaba jadeando pesadamente y movió sus caderas contra Kendall.

Kendall miró hacia Logan con una sonrisa y se agarró a sus caderas. Él sonrió y luego lanzó a Logan sobre la cama. El moreno chilló mientras su espalda golpeó el colchón y observó a Kendall sacarse sus pantalones y los calcetines. Logan sonrió ante el bulto en los boxers azules de Kendall y se encontró a si mismo lamiendo los labios en anticipación. Ya había visto desnudo, así que sabía exactamente qué esperar.

Kendall sonrió y le tomó el pie al niño. Lentamente le quitó los calcetines a Logan, presionando un beso en cada pie mientras lo hacía. Kendall se trasladó hasta la cintura de Logan y le abrió el botón de sus jeans. Le dio una mirada de suficiencia a Logan deliberadamente rozando su mano en la entrepierna de Logan.

"Kendall" Logan se quedó sin aliento.

Kendall rió y le quitó los jeans a Logan. Luego arrastró el cuerpo de Logan y conectando sus labios.

"Eres tan perfecto" admitió Kendall, salpicando besos por toda la cara y el cuello de Logan.

Logan soltó una risita y se ruborizó, disfrutando de los besos de luz "Eres increíble, Kendall."

Continuaron averiguando, explotando el cuerpo del otro con sus manos.

Logan volcó sus posiciones y le besó el pecho a Kendall. El rubio lo miró sin aliento y se mordió el labio cuando Logan llegó a su ropa interior.

Logan metió los dedos alrededor de lo elástico y tiró lentamente el material hacia abajo. Kendall levantó sus caderas, dejando que el niño tirara de ellos por completo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el aliento de Logan en el muslo y gimió cuando Logan besó la piel.

El moreno miró a Kendall mientras agarraba la polla del rubio y frotaba la punta contra sus labios. La respiración de Kendall se enganchó y miró a Logan con pura desesperación y la lujuria.

Logan envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras gemía. Kendall jadeó ante la sensación y le agarró el pelo de Logan.

"¡Oh Dios, eso se siente tan bien!"

Logan giró su mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Kendall y lo llevó más profundamente en su boca, sus movimientos de aceleración.

Kendall estaba intentando no mover sus caderas para asfixiar a Logan. Pero cuando empezó a perder el control, sacó a Logan a distancia. Logan lo miró con confusión, pero Kendall simplemente le sonrió.

"¡Vuelve aquí!"

Logan se arrastró hasta la cama, tumbado junto a Kendall y dejando que el rubio le besara.

"¿Por qué-?"

"No me quiero ir todavía", admitió Kendall. "Tu boca es increíble."

Logan se sonrojó mientras dejaba escapar una risita "¡Oh, gracias!"

"Quiero devolver el favor..."

Logan se sorprendió cuando Kendall lo empujó sobre su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"K-Kendall, no tienes que hacerlo."

"Quiero" murmuró Kendall, mordiendo la suave piel de Logan justo por encima de la clavícula. "Sólo... no he hecho esto antes, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, ten paciencia conmigo"

Logan dio un beso amoroso en los labios y luego dejó que Kendall dejara un rastro de besos por su pecho. Sus párpados amenazaron con cerrar pero se abrieron, con ganas de ver a Kendall.

Kendall le rozó la nariz contra la erección en el boxer de Logan y gimió profundamente. Él pronunció suavemente a la excitación del niño a través de la tela, disfrutando de los ruidos de gemidos que Logan estaba haciendo.

"Kendall, por favor...".

Kendall sonrió y Logan rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa interior. Se lamió los labios mientras miraba a la polla de Logan y luego lamió suavemente la punta para tener una idea de lo que sabía.

Logan tomó una bocanada de aire y luego arqueó la espalda cuando la boca de Kendall lo agarró.

"Oh Dios", gimió, apretando sobre el cabello rubio de Kendall.

Alentado por los ruidos de placer que Logan estaba haciendo, Kendall asintió con la cabeza más rápido. Se imaginó qué era lo que le gustaba y se fue para allá, Logan no parecía estar quejándose, así que asumió que él estaba haciendo bien. Kendall se aseguró de mantener sus dientes cubiertos porque sabía lo mucho que chupaba cuando puso en el camino. También se aseguró de prestar atención a las bolas de Logan, teniéndolos en una mano mientras que con la otra, estaba en base de la polla de Logan.

Logan gimió cuando la boca de Kendall desapareció, pero una parte se sigue moviendo sobre su erección. Pronto sintió la boca de Kendall en su polla de nuevo.

"¿Esto está bien?" Kendall le preguntó con cautela.

"¡Sí!" Logan gimió. "Sigue adelante."

Empujó a Kendall abajo de modo que tenía la boca en la polla de nuevo y él rodó sus caderas cuando Kendall introduce otro dedo.

"¡Oh mierda! ¡Dios, Kendall!"

Logan tuvo que tirar del rubio lejos de su pene para evitar a sí mismo de llegar demasiado pronto. Sacó a Kendall hasta su cara, gimiendo al sentir la rubia quitar los dedos, y besándolo desesperadamente.

"Te necesito ahora".

Kendall ni siquiera dudó mientras movía sus manos a los muslos de Logan, animándole a que separó las piernas, pero Logan le detuvo.

"Condón".

Kendall asintió rápidamente, "Oh bien. Sí. Tengo uno."

Kendall saltó de la cama, consiguiendo que su pie se atrapara en la hoja de la cama en su prisa. Logan se rió cuando Kendall cayó al suelo pero él se puso de pie un momento después con rubor en sus mejillas. Kendall tomó sus pantalones y sacó su billetera que contenía un preservativo en caso de emergencia.

Kendall miró a Logan y su aliento atrapado en su garganta cuando vio a Logan masturbándose mientras esperaba a Kendall. El rubio se metió en la cama y le dio un beso a Logan con fuerza en los labios.

"Eres tan caliente."

Logan se rió entrecortadamente y ayudó a Kendall con el condón antes de que el rubio lo colocara entre las piernas de Logan.

Logan puso una mano en la nuca de Kendall y tiró de él para darle un beso apasionado cuando Kendall empujó lentamente dentro del moreno. Logan siseó de dolor, pero siguió besando a Kendall como una distracción.

Kendall empezó a besar por el cuello y luego lo miró cariñosamente, "¿Estás bien?"

Logan asintió con la cabeza: "Estoy muy bien. Sigue adelante."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado se abrió paso dentro de Logan hasta que estuvo todo el camino. Él jadeó ante el calor y dejó caer su frente a Logan como su mandíbula se aflojó. Logan gimió y luego sonrió a Kendall, apoyando una mano en la mejilla y tirando de él para otro beso.

"Puedes moverte", Logan le dijo, rodando sus caderas ligeramente.

Kendall asintió rápidamente y poco a poco se retiró de Logan, empujando de nuevo en la misma velocidad. Logan se rió entre dientes mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kendall.

"No voy a descansar."

Kendall se humedeció los labios y empujó sus caderas. Logan dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y arañaba en la espalda de Kendall.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Has eso otra vez!"

Kendall felizmente accedió y empujó sus caderas a un ritmo rápido.

"¡Mierda, Logan!" gimió, sus acciones cayeron fuera de ritmo. "¡Te sientes tan bien!"

Logan sacó a Kendall abajo y se besaron descuidadamente cuando Kendall intentó mantener empujando sus caderas. Sus caderas se sacudieron y él jadeó contra los labios de Logan, estaba tan cerca.

Logan mordió el labio inferior de Kendall, tirando suavemente. Su erección era casi dolorosa y envolvió su mano alrededor de él. Kendall le acarició a un ritmo que no estaba cerca de la de sus caderas, y acaba de hacer el placer más intenso de Logan.

Logan se retorcía y gemía bajo el cuerpo de Kendall y él agarró con fuerza los hombros de Kendall mientras se liberaba entre sus cuerpos; esperma chorreando sobre sus dos estómagos y en las manos de Kendall mientras Logan gritaba el nombre de Kendall.

Las paredes de Logan apretaron alrededor de Kendall y la intensificación del calor, por lo que es demasiado para el rubio. Él vino ni diez segundos más tarde, el colapso en la parte superior de Logan después de que él había llamado por su nombre.

"Oh Dios mío", Logan jadeó sin aliento.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo, pero no puede hablar por el momento.

"Eso fue-"

"Sí," respiró Kendall.

Con cuidado se alejó de Logan sin hacerle daño. Kendall retiró el condón y se dio la vuelta para tirar a la basura al lado de la cama. Se volvió hacia Logan y lo encontró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

"Estabas mirando mi trasero, ¿no es así?" sonrió, arrastrando los pies cerca de él.

Logan se rió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Kendall, apoyando las manos en el trasero desnudo de Kendall y dándole un suave apretón, "Es un trasero precioso."

Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall mientras lo abrazaba. Los brazos del rubio se envolvieron alrededor de él y lo abrazó, ya que se quedó dormido y sin decir una palabra.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall gruñó cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero sonrió cuando vio que Logan seguía acurrucado en sus brazos. Le dio un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y lo sacudió ligeramente.

"Buenos días, hermoso. "

Logan parpadeó hacia él y le dio una sonrisa soñolienta, " Hey ".

"Tenemos que levantarnos si queremos tomar el desayuno antes de ir al check in. "

Logan asintió con tristeza al pensar en la salida y luego pasó un dedo por el pecho de Kendall, "ducharnos juntos ahorraría tiempo..."

"Lo hará" Kendall sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Logan lentamente.

**-0-**

El desayuno se consume casi en silencio, ninguno de los chicos está con ganas de comer lo estaba delante de ellos.

Empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo.

"¿Podrías llevar las maletas hasta el coche? Voy al check in" sugirió Kendall, entregándole a Logan las llaves del coche.

"Sí, está bien. Te veo en un minuto. "

Compartieron un beso rápido y Kendall observó al moreno de pie. Suspiró, preguntándose cómo iba a ser capaz de decir adiós.

Logan arrojó las maletas en la parte trasera del coche y sonrió cuando encontró la gorrita tejida de Kendall en el asiento trasero, donde había sido lanzado después de que se fueron a Disneyland. Se la puso en la cabeza, inmediatamente se siente cómodo por ella y luego se inclinó hacia atrás contra el coche y admiró el cielo azul claro, mientras esperaba a Kendall.

Kendall llegó a través de las puertas del hotel y sonrió cuando vio a Logan con su gorro nuevo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se acercó al moreno y abrió la puerta.

"¿Yo podría conducir, si quieres?" Logan ofrece. "Tú has conducido hasta ahora. No es justo para mí sentarme allí. "

Kendall se rió un poco, "Me gusta conducir, no te preocupes. Pero gracias. "

" ¿Estás seguro? "

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso Logan, " estoy seguro. "  
Logan asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el auto, sonriendo mientras Kendall cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrió hacia el lado del conductor .

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando se dirigían de LA.

Una vez que estaban fuera de California por completo, Kendall puso la radio y comenzó a cantar en voz baja, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Logan pronto se unió a él.

"Eres un muy buen cantante."

Las cejas de Logan aumentaron, "¿lo soy? Me han dicho que soy muy malo. Eres mucho mejor que yo."

"¡Tú no apestas! Podría escucharte cantar para siempre."

Logan soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos con una sonrisa, "Estás loco. "

Kendall se encogió de hombros con sonriendo: "Sí, bueno... todavía tienes una gran voz."

**-0-**

Logan frunció el ceño cuando Kendall se detuvo junto a un campo en una calle tranquila, confundido acerca de la obsesión de Kendall por los campos. Logan movió los pies en el salpicadero y se dirigió al rubio.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

"¿No reconoces dónde estamos?" Logan miró a su alrededor y pronto sus ojos se iluminaron, "Es - Es aquí donde te besé?"

Kendall asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Logan: "Recuerdo lo mucho que amaba las estrellas que estaban fuera esa noche."

"Si. Es tan diferente durante el día..." Logan suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo azul claro. "Pero es todavía hermoso."

Kendall hizo un ruido de acuerdo, "Hemos estado conduciendo un rato, ¿quieres quedarte aquí y almorzar?"

"¡Claro! Sólo tengo que hacer una cosa primero."

Antes de Kendall pudiera cuestionar, Logan comenzó a besarlo. Kendall sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Logan, dejando su lengua en su boca. Kendall gimió cuando sintió que Logan le mordió el labio inferior. Las manos del moreno subieron a tirar el pelo de Kendall y comenzó a presionar besos en su mandíbula.  
Luego fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de teléfono que viene desde el teléfono de Kendall.

"Ignóralo" dijo Kendall, sosteniendo la cabeza de Logan en su lugar mientras él amenazó con retirarse. "Si es importante, van a sonar de nuevo."

"Es probablemente tu madre, " Logan le dijo, apretando otro beso en la mandíbula de Kendall y luego levantó la vista hacia él.

Kendall suspiró y soltó a Logan, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para su teléfono. Logan sonrió mientras escuchaba la charla del rubio con su madre y explicándole lo lejos que estaban en su viaje a casa. Logan podría decir que la señora Knight extrañaba a su hijo y era obvio que Kendall la extrañaba también, hizo a Logan siente horrible cuando pensaba en lo mucho que no quería que Kendall se fuera a casa, todo lo que quería era que Kendall se quedara con él.

Logan era tan profundo en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la llamada de Kendall había terminado. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano suave en la mejilla.

"Hey, ¿por qué estás tan triste?"

Logan sacudió la cabeza, "No es nada."

"¿Está pensando en la separación?"

Logan miró hacia otro lado y trató de contener las lágrimas, "Lo siento. Estoy siendo patético. Es que... no tengo a nadie de vuelta en Texas. Voy a estar solo sin ti. No puedo hablar con mis padres acerca de algo. Me has enseñado a no tener miedo de mí mismo y a probar cosas nuevas en la que me siento tan cómodo y seguro a tu alrededor... sin ti, yo sólo soy un aburrido, un friki de la ciencia."

"Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa. Cada vez que me necesites, puede llamarme por teléfono... voy a estar allí... y encuentro a frikis de la ciencia sexys."

Logan sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente y limpiándose las lágrimas, "No tengo tu número."

Kendall se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían intercambiado los números todavía. Pronto cambió eso.

**-0-**

Agarraron una manta y algo de comida fuera del tronco y caminaron mano a mano en el campo, sentándose para tener un pequeño picnic.

Logan tomó un sorbo de su caja de jugo.  
"Logan", Kendall empezó, agarrando la mano de Logan y descansando sus dedos entrelazados en la manta debajo de ellos. "Sólo tengo un par de meses que quedan en la escuela... ¿Vas a venir y a quedarte en algún momento en el verano?"

La cara de Logan se iluminó: "¡Me encantaría!"

Kendall sonrió y le dio un beso en los nudillos de Logan, "¿A tus padres no les importará?"

"Ellos no tienen otra opción", se rió entre dientes Logan.

**-0-**

Estaban de vuelta en la carretera. Su estado de ánimo se había levantado un poco, sabiendo que iban a ser capaces de verse una vez que la escuela se haya acabado.

Kendall miró a Logan cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado en silencio durante un rato. Al ver al niño dormido le hizo sonreír, pero de mala gana apartó la vista, tenía que concentrarse en la carretera.

Kendall pensaba en su relación con Logan mientras seguía conduciendo. Sabía que las cosas se mueven rápido, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo en Logan que Kendall encontró irresistible. Ni siquiera podía pensar en un momento en que él se había sentido tan relajado y feliz con alguien antes. Antes de este viaje, Kendall no creía en las almas gemelas, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Sorprendió a Kendall que él no le importara que Logan fuera un chico. Nunca se había encontrado con anterioridad a sí mismo mirando a otro chico de esa manera, pero Logan era diferente. Él era especial. No puedes evitarlo cuando te enamoras, y Kendall podría sentirse enamorado rápidamente.

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron y él gimió mientras se estiraba. Kendall se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Hola, dormilón."

"Mierda, me quedé dormido. Lo siento."

"No tienes que pedir disculpas."

"Pero yo quería quedarme despierto contigo. Debes estar cansado... ¿Quieres que conduzca un rato?"

"Estoy bien, de verdad. No estoy cansado."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Kendall asintió, "Si. Estamos probablemente pararemos de todos modos."

"Bueno, no estoy cansado, así que podría conducir mientras duermes"

Kendall se rió entre dientes, "En serio. No voy a dejar que conduzcas... Estaba pensando que ¿podríamos tener otra noche bajo las estrellas?"

"¿En serio?" Logan no podía luchar su sonrisa.

"Va a ser la última oportunidad que tenemos y sé lo mucho que amas las estrellas... Tengo un poco de alcohol en el maletero también."

Logan se rió de la sonrisa del rubio, "Oh. Así que _esa_ es la intención. Sólo quieres emborracharme otra vez."

"Te divertiste la última vez, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por supuesto que sí. Yo solo-"

"No vas a hacer el ridículo de nuevo, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"¿Me detendrás si empiezo a ser un stripper de nuevo?"

"Bueno, no puedo prometer nada..." Kendall le dirigió una sonrisa y el moreno le golpeó en el brazo con un puchero.

**-0-**

Logan estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kendall mientras yacían en la manta y se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado. Los dedos de Kendall tocaron el gorro de la cabeza de Logan.

Rompieron el alcohol y pronto estaban riendo y jugando. Logan comenzó gritando y agitando sus piernas alrededor cuando Kendall decidió que era una buena idea hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Kendall! ¡Basta!"

"¡Nunca!"

Kendall se sorprendió cuando Logan de repente volcó sus posiciones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Él sonrió al rubio y subconscientemente se lamió los labios mientras Kendall lo miró.

Logan conectó sus labios y pasó las manos por el pecho de Kendall. Las manos de Kendall se movieron por la espalda de Logan y apretó suavemente su trasero, haciendo al moreno reír y mover sus caderas hacia delante.  
La lengua de Logan lo empujó en la boca de Kendall y sus dedos desabrocharon la camisa a cuadros azules del chico. Él rompió el beso para que pudiera besar abajo del torso expuesto de Kendall.

Kendall rió mientras Logan comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, "Oh, yo soy el que se desnudará, ¿verdad?"

Logan le sonrió mientras sacaba los jeans Kendall: "Sí".

Como Logan sacudió los pantalones vaqueros de Kendall a un lado, el teléfono del rubio cayó del bolsillo. Logan sonrió y luego rápidamente lo recogió, riendo para sus adentros mientras buscaba los contactos.

Kendall hizo un pobre intento de agarrar el objeto de la mano del niño, pero pronto se dio por vencido y dejó atrás para ver que a Logan le brillan los ojos mientras buscaba a través del teléfono.

"¿A quién vas a llamar?" le preguntó con diversión cuando vio que Logan se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

Logan se llevó un dedo a los labios sonrientes y luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba.

"Hola, ¿quién es... sé que te llamé... Oh, hola James. Soy Logan" rió el moreno al escuchar al chico confundido en el otro extremo. "Oh, Kendall está aquí, él está ocupado."

Kendall rió y se sentó, alzando una ceja a Logan.

"Oh, él está acostado en un campo en su ropa interior," Logan explicó con una sonrisa.

Kendall dejó escapar una carcajada y trató de tomar el teléfono de nuevo. Pero Logan se apresuró a esquivar. Se levantó de un salto y corrió lejos de Kendall. El rubio lo siguió y lo agarró por las caderas del niño cuando lo alcanzó.

"¡Kendall! ¡Déjame en paz!" Logan chilló. "¡James, dile a Kendall que pare de perseguirme!"

Logan ignoró al niño por teléfono que estaba interrogando a Logan sobre lo que estaba pasando y por qué lo llamó. Logan estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kendall.

Ellos perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron al suelo, cayendo en un montón de histeria.

"Él quiere hablar contigo", dijo Logan, sin aliento y agitando el teléfono en la cara de Kendall.

Kendall sostiene el teléfono a la oreja, con la respiración aún inestable por la persecución, "¡Hey Jamie! Te echo de menos amigo... ¡Oh, él es Logan! Él es genial."

Kendall sonrió al moreno que lo observaba con interés. Los dedos de Logan remontaban ligeramente en la cara de Kendall. Se mueven sobre sus pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula. Logan luego lo empujó sobre su espalda y comenzó a esparcir besos sobre su piel. Kendall tenía un contenido de sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron.

"¡No, yo no estoy borracho!" Kendall resopló el teléfono y Logan se rió ligeramente contra el estómago del rubio.

Los dedos de Logan viajaron por los lados de Kendall y se deslizaron bajo la cintura de sus calzoncillos. Se los bajó y Kendall se quedó sin aliento cuando el aire de la noche le golpeó. Logan le hizo gracia que el rubio estaba todavía en el teléfono, explicando a James lo lejos que estaba de casa.

Los labios de Logan se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Kendall y la rubia tuvo que ahogar un gemido, su respiración saliendo rota. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de Logan, guiando su cabeza mientras tomaba Kendall más profundamente en su boca.

Logan sonrió cuando oyó gemir a Kendall pero el rubio trató rápidamente de cubrirlo con una tos. Logan sintió el agarre de Kendall en el pelo apretándolo mientras trataba de no ir contra sus caderas.

"J -James, me tengo que ir", dijo Kendall rápidamente.

Rápidamente se despidió y luego arrojó su teléfono a un lado, Logan estaba agarrando y tirando de él para atacar a sus labios.

"Eres tan sexy, Logan" gimió Kendall. "Pero no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Tendré que hacerlo yo ahora. "

"¿En serio? " Logan sonrió, con una ceja levantada.

"Sí... es mejor que te prepares bien, porque voy a follarte tan duro."

La respiración de Logan enganchó y le besó con avidez. Él se apartó para sacar rápidamente la camisa, pero Kendall lo detuvo.

"¿Harás un show para mí? "

" Pero no hay música", Logan hizo una excusa.

Kendall rodó sus ojos, "Como cuando te detuve por hacer de stripper."

"Había bebido más la última vez..."  
"Todavía tenemos el alcohol"

"¡No, estoy bien! Sólo siéntate y ve."

" Oh , lo haré. "

Kendall se humedeció los labios y se echó hacia atrás en sus manos mientras miraba a Logan de pie delante de él tirando lentamente la camisa por la cabeza, asegurándose de dar Kendall una buena vista de sus músculos mientras lo hacía .

Logan se rió y tiró su camisa. Las manos de Logan viajaron por su torso a su cintura y le desabrochó el cinturón, tirando de los lazos de la correa y dejando que se una a la camisa.

Se desabrochó los jeans y luego dio la espalda a Kendall cuando se los bajó, dando al rubio una gran vista de su trasero mientras se inclinaba.

"Mierda, Logan."

Logan le sonrió y se acercó más, tirando de él a sus pies.

"Quiero que quites la última pieza."

Kendall miró firmemente a los boxers negros de Logan y metió los dedos en la cinturilla. Cayó de rodillas mientras tira hacia abajo el material, gimiendo cuando la polla media dura de Logan fue expuesto frente a su cara. Le dio un suave beso en la punta de la misma y luego se tumbó en la hierba.

"Todavía quiero verte tocarte a ti mismo."

Logan no pudo contener un pequeño gemido y se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrándose a Kendall. Se arrastró hacia adelante para estar en el pecho de Kendall con sus piernas abiertas.

Logan pasó dos dedos sobre los labios de Kendall y el rubio rápidamente captó el mensaje, abrió la boca y chupó los dedos. Luego miró intensamente como Logan inserta lentamente un dedo dentro de sí mismo con una respiración profunda. Su lengua salió a lamer sus labios. Sus ojos parpadearon a la cara de Logan, centrándose en la mandíbula floja y en los ojos entrecerrados.

"Kendall", Logan murmuró, deslizando en otro dedo.

Kendall se arrastró hacia adelante y pasó una mano por el pecho de Logan, inclinándose y besándolo en la nuca . Logan tarareaba feliz y se inclinó ante su toque. Trabajó sus dedos más rápidos dentro de sí mismo y la otra mano se acercó para agarrar el pelo del rubio.

"Eres tan caliente", Kendall murmuró contra la piel del otro chico.

"Necesito que me folles".

"¿Estás listo?"

Logan asintió rápidamente, "¡Sí! ¡Estoy tan jodidamente listo!"

Logan quitó los dedos y empujó Kendall sobre su espalda. El rubio lo miró confundido, pero no se quejó cuando Logan envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla, siendo agradable y húmedo, antes de que él estuviera a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Kendall y poco a poco lo empujó hacia abajo sobre su polla.

"¡Mierda!" Kendall jadeó, agarrando las caderas de Logan.

Logan respiró hondo cuando se dejó caer por completo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando se detuvo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar lleno.

Todo comenzó con un rollo suave de sus caderas, pero Logan comenzó a rebotar en el regazo de Kendall y Kendall se resistió sus caderas para que coincida con su ritmo.

Kendall cuidadosamente se irguió para que pudiera envolver sus brazos alrededor de Logan y mantenerlo cerca mientras continuaba en la polla de Kendall. Logan agarró con fuerza los hombros de Kendall y gimió fuertemente cuando pudo sentirse cada vez más cerca de la orilla. Él sonrió al rubio y conectó sus labios en un beso descuidado.

Kendall tiró del labio inferior del moreno y luego dejó un rastro de besos sobre la mandíbula de Logan por el cuello hasta el pecho.

Logan soltó un grito particularmente fuerte cuando su próstata fue alcanzado en Kendall. Sonrió mientras su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del pezón del chico.

"Eso se siente tan bien", se quejó.

Kendall sonrió y tiró de la protuberancia endurecida entre los dientes. Logan se estremeció y sus uñas se enclavaron en los hombros de Kendall.

Kendall lo besó de nuevo y envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Logan, ayudando a traer a su más cercano. Kendall podría sentir alcanzar su orgasmo y eso lo hacía mover el puño más rápido.

Logan fue fuertemente entre sus cuerpos con un grito del nombre de Kendall. El rubio lo miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria y gimió cuando sintió el calor alrededor de su polla intensificar cuando Logan apretó a su alrededor.

"¡Oh mierda, Logan!" gimió mientras se liberaba dentro del moreno.

Se detuvieron un instante para recuperar el aliento y luego Kendall sacó con cuidado a Logan y le ayudó a recostarse sobre la hierba. Logan le sonrió y tiró al rubio a su lado.

"Lo arruiné, lo siento" Logan se rió, mirando las salpicaduras de esperma sobre sus estómagos.

Kendall rió mientras se miró a sí mismo y se pasó un dedo por el líquido, llevándolo a su boca y lamiéndolo. Logan inconscientemente se humedeció los labios y se inclinó para besar el pecho de Kendall, la lengua se lanzó hacia fuera para limpiar el desorden en el torso del rubio.

Una vez que Kendall estaba limpio, sacó a Logan para darle un beso y agarró su camiseta y lo utilizó para limpiar el semen en el estómago de Logan.

Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y rozó sus dedos a través de los abdominales de Kendall. La mano de Kendall recorrió la espalda lisa de Logan y miró hacia el cielo con un profundo suspiro. Logan miró hacia él y le dio un beso en la mandíbula antes de unirse a él para admirar el cielo nocturno.

**-0-**

Logan se despertó y se sentó de golpe. Se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sus cejas aumentaron cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en un campo. Miró hacia abajo y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando vio que estaba desnudo. En la distancia, podía ver un par de coches en la carretera y se puso paranoico ya que ellos serían capaces de verlo.

Logan miró a su alrededor para buscar su ropa interior, sonriendo con cariño cuando los ojos cayeron sobre Kendall. El rubio seguía durmiendo y completamente desnudo. Logan mordió un poco el labio inferior mientras admiraba el cuerpo del niño, pero luego comenzó rápidamente a vestirse.

Cuando Kendall despertó, vio a Logan poniéndose los zapatos y le dio una sonrisa soñolienta.

"Buenos días"

Logan miró hacia arriba y la cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, "Hey".

Kendall se incorporó sobre los codos, "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un campo... Ahora, ¿Te vas a poner algo de ropa?"

Kendall sonrió y estiró las piernas, "¿Te quejas ahora?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Logan se rió entre dientes. "Simplemente mejor que nos vayamos."

"Sí, supongo que sí."

**-0-**

"¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres?"

Logan miró a Kendall, "¿Acerca de qué?"

"¿Acerca de dónde has estado? ¿Acerca de mi?"

"No estoy seguro. Quiero decir, ellos saben que yo estaba en Los Angeles pero les dije que eras un amigo. Se asustarían si supieran la verdad, teniendo en cuenta la razón por la que me fui en el primer lugar... ¿Qué le dirás a tu familia?"

Kendall se inclinó para agarrar la mano de Logan y sonrió: "Que conocí a un chico increíble."

"¿En serio?" Logan se sonrojó.

"Bueno, _eres_ increíble y algún día serán capaces de conocerte y verte por sí mismos."

"Me encantaría conocerlos, me has contado tantas cosas maravillosas acerca de ellos, pero ¿me aceptarán?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo tienen que conocerte y van a estar locos por ti como yo lo hago"

Logan se echó a reír, pero se ruborizó, "Deseo que fuera verdad. Pero la mayoría de gente que conozco no me aprueban o simplemente piensan que soy un nerd. Sinceramente, no entiendo como te fijaste en mi"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Eres increíble, Logan. ¿Por qué incluso alguien dudaría de ti mismo?"

Logan se encogió de hombros: "Bueno, todos en la escuela... y mis padres."

"Olvídate de ellos. Eres gracioso, talentoso y muy inteligente, por no mencionar, que está bastante sexy."

"No estás demasiado mal."

Kendall sonrió en respuesta y apretó la mano de Logan. Mantuvieron sus dedos entrelazados cuando Kendall conducía, apoyándolas en el muslo de Logan.

Logan le gustaba mirar a sus manos; le daba una sensación de calor en el interior. Él agarró la cámara de Kendall y sacó una foto de sus manos. Oyó la risa suave de Kendall y se volvió para mirarlo, vio una sonrisa divertida del rubio. Logan sonrió y tomó una foto de perfil de Kendall. Continuó para tomar fotografías a Kendall, sacó caras de él en mal estado alrededor por la cámara.

"Eres un idiota."

"Tú lo amas"

**-0-**

_**Éste fue el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews! **_


	10. Chapter 10

El sol empezó a ponerse y Logan miró por la ventana con un suspiro, al saber que esta sería la última puesta de sol que miraría con Kendall. El rubio vio la tristeza en los ojos del muchacho.

"Kendall, ¿qué?"

Kendall hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección de la cena que estaba frente a ellos, "¿Quieres?"

"Estaría bien."

El coche estaba aparcado correctamente y luego los dos chicos caminaron mano a mano a la cena.

Ordenaron bebidas a su camarera y luego Kendall tomó el menú, dejando a Logan mirar también.

Mientras esperaran a que su comida llegara, Logan jugó con los botones de la camisa de Kendall. Kendall observó con interés por un momento y luego puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de Logan, alzando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos de Logan.

"Hey, ¿en qué estás pensando?"

Logan mordió un poco el labio inferior y suspiró, " Acerca de cómo, a esta hora mañana, voy a estar de vuelta a casa. "

Kendall suspiró con simpatía: "Bueno, trato de no pensar en eso. Simplemente disfruta de este momento".

Logan muestra una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, se inclinó hacia delante, y presionó sus labios juntos. Kendall sonrió y le devolvió el beso, con sus labios moviéndose lentamente.

Fueron interrumpidos por alguien aclarándose la garganta. Mirando hacia arriba, vieron a la camarera sonriente con la comida.

"Lo siento, chicos, disfruten."

Colocó la comida delante de ellos y luego se escabulló, sabiendo que querían algo de privacidad.

Comieron mientras hablaban de sus aventuras en la carretera, riendo y sonriendo con sus recuerdos favoritos.

Los platos estaban limpios y compartieron otro beso mientras esperaban por la cuenta. Pero, en cambio, la camarera trajo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y lo colocó en la mesa con una sonrisa.

"Um, no pedimos esto", Logan tomó la palabra, una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Lo sé", sonrió la mujer de mediana edad. "Es por parte mía. Ustedes dos son demasiado lindos. Un cambio agradable de los conductores de camiones habituales que recibimos aquí."

Logan sonrió: "Bueno, muchas gracias."

Kendall asintió: "Sí, eso es muy amable de tu parte."

"Ustedes diviértanse ahora y tómese su tiempo."

Ellos la vieron alejarse y luego se miraron con una sonrisa. Kendall tomó un tenedor y metió la mano en el pastel, lo retiene por Logan. El moreno puso los ojos con una sonrisa y abrió la boca, dejando que Kendall le diera de comer.

Logan pasó el dedo por la comida y lo acercó a los labios de Kendall. El contacto de los ojos con el rubio como él seductoramente se chupaba el dedo, girando su lengua alrededor de él.

"Kendall", se rió Logan. "Nos están mirando."

Kendall miró al otro lado del comedor y vio a su camarera hablando y riendo con otras dos mujeres. Todos estaban mirando a los jóvenes amantes, pero rápidamente se escabulleron cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido vistos.

Kendall rió suavemente y le acarició la nariz contra la mejilla de Logan, "Somos muy lindos"

Logan se rió de nuevo y se retorció cuando los besos prensados del rubio estaban en su mejilla. Empujó a Kendall y luego cogió el tenedor para otro bocado.

Ellos discutían sobre quién pagaría otra vez. Kendall se negó a dejar que Logan pagara.

"¿Todo está bien?" la camarera preguntó cuando ella limpió el resto de la mesa.

Logan asintió, "Muy bien, gracias. "

"Eso está bien... espero no sonar grosera al preguntar, pero las chicas y yo nos preguntábamos ¿cuánto tiempo han sido una pareja? Se ven tan felices juntos."

Kendall y Logan compartieron una mirada divertida, pero también parecían un poco confundidos.

"Um, bueno, nos conocimos hace dos semanas... "

Kendall asintió: "Sí, pero no me besaste hasta una semana más tarde."

Logan sonrió: "Fue hace seis días."

"¿Así que mañana es nuestra semana de aniversario?"

Logan asintió en respuesta, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció. Kendall se veía preocupado, pero segundos después se hizo click en la realización y le dio al muchacho una sonrisa triste.

"¡Lo siento! No debería haber dicho nada" la camarera entró en pánico.

"No, está bien", le aseguró Kendall. "Es que, yo vivo en Minnesota y Logan vive en Texas. Mañana va a volver a casa."

"Eso es horrible. Lo siento mucho."

Kendall se encogió de hombros, agarrando la mano de Logan para consolarse a sí mismo y al otro niño, "No es tu culpa. Vamos a tratar el asunto de larga distancia. Me preocupo demasiado por él como para dejar que se me escape tan fácil."

"Kendall, estás siendo muy sentimental otra vez", Logan se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzado sobre compartir esta información con un extraño.

"Le deseo la mejor de las suertes", sonrió cálidamente.

"Gracias", sonrió Kendall.

**-0-**

"Bueno, eso fue divertido ", dijo Kendall con una sonrisa divertida mientras dirigían hacia el auto.

"Ella dijo que somos una linda pareja."

"Así es."

Logan se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa, "¿Eso significa que somos una pareja, entonces? ¿Como novios? P-Porque en realidad nunca hicimos nada oficial y-"

"Logan", Kendall le interrumpió con un beso en los labios. "Me encantaría ser tu novio."

La cara de Logan se iluminó: "¿En serio? Pero yo no quiero que te detengas. ¿Qué pasa si encuentras a alguien más en casa? Alguien con quien puedas tener una relación adecuada..."

"No quiero a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? Eres todo lo que necesito."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Se puede manejar una relación de larga distancia?"

"Vamos a hacer que funcione bien. No te preocupes."

**-0-**

Los dos estaban de buen humor mientras seguían conduciendo; eufóricos que finalmente habían hecho oficial y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en el día en que había a venir.

Kendall finalmente encontró un aparcamiento que sería lo suficientemente adecuado para que pasen la noche. Se quitaron sus zapatos y se dieron un beso de buenas noches. Kendall se retiró, pero las manos de Logan lo agarraron con fuerza en la parte delantera de su camisa tirando de él.

"Logie", dijo Kendall, divertido. "No te dejes llevar".

"No," contestó Logan severamente. "Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, así que estoy haciendo la mayor parte de ella. Ahora, pasa al asiento de atrás y quítate la ropa."

Las grandes cejas de Kendall se levantaron en sorpresa de la orden del muchacho y él hizo lo que le dijo sin decir una palabra, sintiéndose sorprendentemente activado por el tono de voz del chico.

Logan estaba sonriendo mientras se unía a él en el asiento trasero, se sentó sobre el rubio y tiró de su camiseta sobre su cabeza antes de que él le ayudara a desabrochar la camisa del rubio.

Tomó un montón para que se pudieran quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior, pero, una vez que estaban completamente desnudos, Logan estrelló sus labios contra los de Kendall y comenzó a moverlos en su contra. Kendall pasó las manos por la espalda de Logan y se detuvo para apretar firmemente el trasero del chico, haciéndole gemir suavemente y empujándolo en su toque.

Logan separó sus labios de los de Kendall y los trasladó hasta el cuello del rubio, chupando y mordiéndolo hasta que estaba satisfecho con las marcas que dejaba y disfrutando de los gemidos y quejidos provenientes de la boca de Kendall.

"¿Tienes un condón?" Logan murmuró contra su mandíbula mientras besaba su camino de regreso a sus labios.

"¿Lo necesitamos?" Preguntó Kendall. "Nosotros no usamos uno la última noche..."

Logan se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño: " Bueno, nosotros deberíamos tener. Eso fue muy estúpido."  
Kendall puso los ojos: "Estoy limpio, no te preocupes. Pero tengo condones en la guantera."

Logan asintió con la cabeza y con cuidado se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero para buscar a través de la guantera. Podía oír la risa suave de Kendall y sintió una mano sobre su trasero desnudo.

"Me gusta este punto de vista."

"Pervertido"

Logan se rió de nuevo y, finalmente, encontró un condón. Kendall se sentó y dio un espacio a Logan en el asiento trasero de nuevo. Él tomó el condón de la mano de Logan y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Logan.

"Abajo", le dijo.

Logan obligado y lo puso debajo de Kendall, mirando hacia él y viendo como colocaba el condón. Kendall le sonrió y Logan tomó la cara suavemente con una mano, admirando sus características en la poca luz que venía de una farola cercana. Besó a Kendall suavemente y luego extendió sus piernas para él.

Fue lento al principio. Kendall estaba dejando a Logan adaptarse a la sensación de que sus bocas se movían lentamente en conjunto, su lengua trazando a la boca del otro.

Logan había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de las caderas Kendall y estaba tratando desesperadamente de acercarlo más. Estaba saboreando el momento de estar con Kendall y no quería que terminara. Pero con cada golpe de su próstata, podría sentirse acercándose a su orgasmo y por la forma de que las caderas de Kendall se movían más el sonido de él jadeando por el nombre de Logan.

"Kendall. Se siente tan bien."

"Eres increíble, Logan. T-Tan jodidamente increíble."

Kendall cerró sus labios contra los de Logan y dejó escapar un gemido. El moreno se apoderó de la espalda del rubio y jadeó mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo. Él vino con un grito del nombre de Kendall y éste se mordió el labio mientras miraba al chico que se deshacía debajo de él. Un par de golpes y estaba cayendo sobre el borde también, inmediatamente caída sobre el pecho de Logan y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Wow" Logan jadeó, pasándose la mano por el sudor del pelo rubio de Kendall.

"Eso fue increíble."

Sólo quedaron así por un momento, pero luego tuvieron que moverse. Kendall dejó caer el condón usado fuera de la puerta y Logan abrió la boca para protestar, pero el rubio lo hizo callar con un beso.

"¡Ew , Kendall! ¡Uno de nosotros tiene que usar eso!"

Kendall se encogió de hombros, "Tendremos que compartir otro entonces."

Logan puso los ojos en la sonrisa del rubio, pero pronto lo hizo inclinarse para poder acurrucarse juntos.

"Buenas noches, Kendall."

Kendall dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Logan, "Buenas noches, Logie."

**-0-**

Logan se despertó al encontrar a Kendall mirando hacia él cuando su mano rozó arriba y abajo de la espalda.

"Buenos días"

Kendall sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios: "Buenos días."

"Bueno, es hoy", suspiró Logan.

Kendall asintió con tristeza: "Sí... debemos llegar a las dos. "

"Está bien... tal vez deberíamos ponernos algo de ropa y ponernos en marcha entonces."

"Eso es probablemente una buena idea."

Casi habían terminado de vestirse cuando el teléfono de Kendall sonó.

"Hey mamá... Sí, estamos de camino a Texas. Estaremos allí en un par de horas... no sé, todo depende del tráfico. Estaré otra noche por lo menos. Mira mamá, no te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien... Está bien, te veo mañana yo también te quiero Adiós."

Logan le observaba con curiosidad y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando Kendall colgó con un suspiro.

"Ella te echa de menos. Estará feliz de verte y sé que tú también la extrañas... y a Katie."

"Sí, lo sé," Kendall aceptó en silencio. "No sólo va a ser raro no verte todo el tiempo. No puedo hablar con ellos como lo hago contigo."

"¿Y tus amigos? Todas esas historias que me has dicho... suenas muy bien."

"¡Lo son! P-Pero tú eres especial."

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente y presionó suavemente sus labios con los de Kendall, "Todo va a estar bien. Nos las arreglaremos".

**-0-**

Se detuvieron poco después de las once para conseguir algo de comer en una tienda. Logan llevaba su bolsa de comida de vuelta al coche, pero Kendall lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo en dirección contraria. Logan sonrió, confundido, pero lo siguió de todos modos.

"Kendall, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿No nos tenemos que ir?"

"Tenemos tiempo", Kendall respondió, dejando caer la mano de Logan para envolver su brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño. "Pensé que sería bueno comer en el parque que está alrededor de la esquina."

La sonrisa de Logan creció y él asintió con la cabeza.

Llegaron al parque que Kendall estaba hablando y encontraron un árbol grande en un lugar apartado para sentarse bajo. Logan se apoyó contra el pecho de Kendall mientras comía en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

"Es muy agradable aquí", dijo Logan, mirando a su alrededor en su entorno.

Vio algunas personas paseando a sus perros y parejas tomadas de la mano. Había una familia en la distancia con un picnic y los niños que volaban sus cometas. Logan sonrió y deseaba haber podido tener algo así. Sabía que una vez que llegara a casa, no vería nada como esto muy a menudo.

Logan suspiró al sentir los labios de Kendall en el lado de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Kendall, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. Kendall sonrió y pasó la mano por la camiseta de Logan. El moreno chirriaba y apartó la mano.

"¡Kendall! ¡Hay personas! "

"No me importa", respondió, mordiendo el cuello de Logan y sonriendo a los ruidos que hizo salir de la boca del otro chico.

La respiración de Logan estaba acelerando y levantó el brazo para pasar los dedos por el pelo del rubio. Pero Kendall se apartó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Logan lo miró y dejó escapar un ruido de desaprobación.

"¿Hola?"

"Vamos, Logie . Tenemos que ponernos en marcha," Kendall sonrió, amando cómo había hecho enojar a Logan, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

"Tú apestas"

Kendall se rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de agarrarle la mano y caminar hacia el auto.

**-0-**

Ellos se acercaban a la casa de Logan y ambos estaban muy tranquilas. Sólo hablaban cuando Logan necesitaba dar direcciones. Logan odiaba que él podía reconocer el entorno y que no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo les quedaba juntos.

Nunca había odiado a su ciudad natal hasta ahora.

**-0-**

"Es la siguiente calle a la izquierda. Luego es el número 23" Logan explicó en voz baja.

Kendall respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, se volvió hacia Logan y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Está bien."

El auto se detuvo y los dos chicos se quedaron mirando por la ventana a la casa en frente de ellos. Kendall miró a Logan y notó que las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos. Lentamente se acercó y tomó la mano del niño, sosteniendo con fuerza.

"Hey, nos vemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Logan asintió rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa débil, "Por supuesto."

Él abrazó a Kendall y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Kendall se aferró a él y saboreó la sensación de tener Logan en sus brazos. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo dejando escapar el suspiro ocasional.

Kendall acarició suavemente la mejilla de Logan y corrió el pulgar sobre los labios del niño. Logan cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando del tacto.

"Nunca olvidaré esto", dijo Kendall en voz baja. "Nunca te olvidaré".

"No puedo creer que te conocí, Kendall. Has cambiado mi vida. No recuerdo ni siquiera haber sido tan feliz como lo he sido contigo."

Kendall sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente, "Esto sonará cursi pero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te voy a llamar todos los días, te guste o no."

"También haré lo mismo" suspiró Logan.

Se quedó mirando al rubio por un par de segundos antes de que él se inclinara hacia delante y estrellaran sus labios. Los brazos de Kendall se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Logan y lo atrajo hacia sí con un desesperado beso. Los puños de Logan agarraron la parte delantera de la camisa de Kendall, para no dejarlo ir, podía besar a Kendall siempre. Pero tuvieron que romper con el aire.

Inclinaron sus frentes juntas y Logan cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el sollozo que estaba tratando mantener. Kendall lo miró con tristeza, pero trató de mantenerse fuerte, podía decir que Logan estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo.

Logan se volvió hacia él, pero luego rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando encontró los ojos verdes del rubio muy dolorosos a la vista.

"Debería recoger mis cosas."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza: "Yo te ayudo."

**-0-**

Logan tenía su bolso en sus manos y estaba mirando en su casa, suspirando profundamente. Kendall puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate."

"Tú también. Te echaré de menos. "

Kendall suspiró y trató de mantener su labio inferior que temblaba.

"Ven aquí", dijo con su voz ronca y abrió los brazos.

El abrazo fue torpe y rápida; estaban nerviosos por si alguien a su alrededor los viera, por lo que no querían que pareciera demasiado íntimo. Pero también querían aferrarse el uno al otro y nunca dejarse y besase el uno otro hasta que se lastimasen la boca.

Logan dio un paso atrás y respiró profundamente. Quería esperar hasta después de que Kendall se fuera para entrar. Pero se estaba haciendo más difícil mantener sus lágrimas. Una escapó por la mejilla y rápidamente se limpió con la manga de su sudadera. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza su bolso y empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor del auto. Kendall le siguió, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta del conductor.

"Adiós Kendall. Déjame saber que llegaste bien a tu casa."

"Lo haré. Adiós, Logie."

Logan respiró hondo y dio a Kendall una sonrisa más débil. Luego echó el bolso al hombro y se dirigió a su casa, dejando que sus lágrimas finalmente cayeran por sus mejillas. Kendall suspiró y se recostó contra su auto, viendo a Logan pie. Se mordió el labio inferior y su corazón latía cuando Logan se acercó a la puerta principal. No podía hacerlo.

Kendall rápidamente tomó un par de pasos hacia delante "¡Logan, espera!"

El joven moreno se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Al ver las lágrimas en la cara de Logan herido, Kendall sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Kendall?" Logan le preguntó en voz tan baja que Kendall casi no le oyó.

"Te amo."

Hubo una pausa. Los chicos simplemente se miraban el uno al otro. Kendall nerviosamente esperaba la respuesta de Logan y Logan lo miró a través de los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de averiguar si realmente lo había oído bien.

"¿Me amas?"

Kendall sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz ahora.

Logan dejó caer la bolsa al suelo y volvió a Kendall. Él cayó en los brazos de Kendall, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Kendall mientras él enterró su cara en el hombro del rubio y lloraba.

"Yo también te amo."

La cara de Kendall rompió en una sonrisa y abrazó a Logan con fuerza. Podía sentir al chico sonriendo sobre su hombro y se alejó un poco para sonreírle, secándose las lágrimas de Logan distancia con el pulgar.

Logan agarró la nuca de Kendall y cerró sus labios. Kendall gimió en su boca y se aferró a sus caderas. Los dedos de Logan viajaron hasta el pelo de Kendall y tiró de los mechones rubios como el beso se profundizó y se sintió a Kendall en sus caderas.

"Mierda", dijo con voz entrecortada, alejándose. "Eso fue... "

"Sí," asintió Kendall. "Lo siento, me dejé llevar."

Logan se rió en voz baja, "Está bien. Yo lo empecé."

Kendall suspiró y pasó suavemente la mano por el pelo de Logan, "La verdad es que te amo."

Logan se sonrojó y sonrió con timidez, "Yo también. Te amo tanto."

Se encontraron en un abrazo de nuevo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Logan olió el olor de Kendall y el rubio lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"D-Debería irme" Kendall murmuró.

Logan asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, "De lo contrario nunca llegarás a casa."

"¡Oh, espera!" Kendall sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto.

Logan levantó una ceja y sonrió con diversión, "¿Y ahora qué?"

Kendall buscó en el suelo de su coche y sonrió cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. Subió a con una sonrisa orgullosa y sostuvo el gorro gris.

"Quiero que te lo quedes."

Los ojos de Logan se iluminaron y miraron hacia Kendall mientras sostenía el objeto suave en sus manos, "¿En serio? P-Pero es su favorito."

Kendall se encogió de hombros: "Sí, pero se ve mas sexy en ti."

"Lo dudo," Logan se rió entre dientes. "Pero gracias. Me gustaría tener algo para ti."

Kendall tomó la gorrita tejida de las manos de Logan y la puso sobre la cabeza del moreno, "Yo no necesito nada. Tengo las fotos de todos modos. Te las enviaré."

Logan asintió con una sonrisa: "Gracias. Que tengas un feliz regreso a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, no te preocupes por mí."

"Ahora ve," Logan se rió un poco, tratando de ocultar su tristeza y dándole un pequeño empujón a Kendall.

El rubio abrió la puerta del conductor y Logan dio otra sonrisa antes de que se metiera adentro.

"Te amo", dijo Logan rápidamente otra vez antes de cerrar la puerta.  
"Yo también te amo. "

La puerta se cerró y Kendall encendió el auto. Kendall le dio a Logan una pequeña sonrisa mientras retrocedía. Logan se quedó en la acera y lo vio en el auto. A medida que el auto pasó por la esquina, Logan podía sentir sus ojos llorosos de nuevo y rápidamente se acercó a su entrada para agarrar su bolso y finalmente entrar a su casa. Recostado contra la puerta cerrada y llorando por Kendall. Se sentía tan solo.

**-0-**

Kendall sólo logró conducir hasta la próxima calle antes se encontrara apoyado en el volante y finalmente dejarse llorar. Él había tratado de mantenerse fuerte para Logan; no le gustaba que la gente lo vea llorar. Era difícil para él, al ver lo mal que el otro chico estaba, pero sabía que si empezaba a llorar también, entonces sería demasiado emocional y no dejaría que Logan se fuera.

Kendall se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y se pasó las manos por la cara llena de lágrimas. Ya perdió el niño moreno durante cinco minutos. Pero fue extraño no tenerlo allí junto a él. Sólo habían pasado las últimas dos semanas juntos, 24/7.

_Dos semanas_. Eso era todo lo que había sido. Para Kendall, se sentía mucho más tiempo. Al estar con Logan era más feliz que había estado en mucho tiempo y se conecta de una manera que nunca se había conectado con ninguna otra persona. Él realmente lo amaba y Logan también lo amaba.

Kendall intentó secarse los ojos con la manga, pero resultó inútil. Se inclinó hacia la guantera, sabiendo que tenía un paquete de pañuelos en alguna parte. Pero él frunció el ceño cuando lo abrió y vio un montón de dinero que estaba allí. La cogió y la sostuvo en sus manos.

Debe haber sido alrededor de trescientos dólares allí.

Kendall notó un pedazo de papel doblado en la pila y, curiosamente, la abrió.

_Kendall,_

Esta es mi contribución al viaje. Sé que no te importa pagar por todo, pero yo no podía dejar que lo hicieras. Espero que aceptes mi dinero y comprendas que estoy realmente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Este viaje me ha cambiado para mejor y me ayudó a entender lo que soy.

Quería decirte esto en persona, pero me preocupaba que arruinaras lo que tenemos. Pero necesitaba que supieras que, te amo. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo sé lo que siento por ti.

Me alegro de haberte conocido, Kendall Knight.  
Gracias.

Logan.  
  
Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kendall y él suspiró. No pudo evitar sonreír al leer que Logan lo amaba y él murmuró en voz baja 'Yo también te amo'. Dobló el papel y lo puso de nuevo en la parte trasera de la guantera con el dinero. Maldijo a Logan por guardar un secreto como ese ya que realmente no necesitaba que él pagara. Pensó en regresar a la casa del moreno para devolverle el dinero, pero él sabía que era una mala idea.

Si veía Logan nuevo, realmente no lo iba a dejar irse.

**-0-**

Kendall trató de escuchar la radio mientras conducía a casa, pero todo le recordaba a Logan. Todavía podía oír la voz del muchacho en su cabeza, feliz cantando mientras pasaban por las ciudades, podía oír su risa cuando Kendall le contaba chistes o le hacía una cara de tonto, y él se imaginaba la hermosa sonrisa de Logan con los dientes brillando.

Esa noche, Kendall se sentó en el capó de su coche y se quedó mirando el cielo de la noche, se sentía tan pequeño y solo. Pero él estaba sentado allí durante horas hasta que sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

**-0-**

Kendall estaba agradecido por llegar a casa. Cuando dejó a Logan, se había sentido solo y lo único que quería era abrazar a su madre y ver la cara sonriente de su hermana pequeña.

Se encontró sonriendo mientras conducía a través de su ciudad natal. Él estaba cerca de ver a su familia y espera que verlos podría ayudar a solucionar el dolor en el pecho.

Tan pronto como entró en el camino de entrada, la puerta se abrió y vio a su madre de pie allí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kendall sonrió a su vez y saltó del coche. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Oh, cariño, te he echado de menos."

"Te extrañé, mamá."

Sra. Knight se apartó y miró a su hijo, las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos cuando ella amorosamente acarició la mejilla. Kendall notó que su hermana pequeña por encima del hombro y le sonrió.

"Ven aquí, hermanita", se rió, abriendo los brazos y sacando a Katie en un abrazo.  
Katie puso los ojos pero le dio un gran abrazo.

"Ew, Kendall. Bájame. Hueles mal."

Kendall levantó las cejas con sorpresa y rápidamente la bajó. Levantó el brazo y rápidamente olfateó la camisa con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Realmente huelo tan mal?"

Sra. Knight y Katie rieron suavemente.

"Ve a tomar una ducha cariño, y luego cuéntanos acerca de tu viaje."

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y entraron a la casa. Sintió la mano de su madre en el brazo cuando estaba a punto de ir por las escaleras y se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Kendall, me alegro de que estés en casa."

"Yo también, mamá."

Y lo decía en serio. Había extrañado o a su familia y se sintió mal al no darse cuenta lo mucho que les había pasado por alto.

Pero estar en casa se sentía bien y se sentía seguro, pero no era perfecto, sabía que había una persona desaparecida.

**-0-**

_**¡Fin de la historia! Espero que les haya gustado esta hermosa historia de amor. Créditos totales a **__**Ercassiel-x**__** por su historia con el título original de **__**"Open Road".**__** El fanfic está en mis favoritos por si lo quieren leer en inglés :).**_

_**Gracias a: , Mar, , DanyBTR, Gerson, Nanana, xoloveKJ, .jarlos, SexualRushWithKoganSonadow, Kai-El-Lindo, loganeitor96, xoloveKJ, 13, Jennifer y a los anónimos que se tomaron el tiempo en dejar un review. Enserio se lo agradezco c': Gracias por aguantar los retrasos de las actualizaciones de los capítulos xD**_


End file.
